Broken
by YourMumReviewsMe
Summary: Broken, shattered, smashed into a million pieces. Arriving at the Xavier institute for the gifted and talented is a fresh start for 12 new mutants, can each of these shaken individuals put each other back together? ROMY, JOTT, ROLO, and others
1. The good, the bad, and the broken

**Welcome to the mansion full of mutants, the Xavier institute, I can't write, but I sure as hell can babble on about superheroes. Give it a go. The days and nights of the x-men, there is some plot, wait for it! Lots of fluff, my attempt at humour, and watch out for some upcoming lemons! Enjoy.**

**Pairings: ROMY, JOTT, ROLO, LANCE/KITTY, BOBBY/EMMA, JEAN/LOGAN, BETSY/WARREN and more.**

**Broken**

**Chapter 1: The good the bad, and the Broken**

Remy LeBeau sat down on his front porch and eyed over the post card. "I'm having the time of my life" she had written. Translation: I'm condemning myself to hell with about three different men a night.

There was no saving her; then again there was no saving him. Remy sighed; he really did go for the wrong type of woman. He looked around Elena's house at her Modern furniture, and animal fur rugs.

Story of his life: beautiful, luxurious, and expensive, but so damned artificial and ultimately worthless.

He knew he should have just never called her again, like he had done with all the other countless women. But he had somehow convinced himself that maybe he should give a girl a chance before deciding to move on. And that's exactly what he had done with Elena, but he knew after all his effort to learn to love anyone but himself it was still just meaningless sex, good sex, but all the same: meaningless and that's why when Professor Xavier had invited him to his mansion to become a part of a mutant superhero team named the 'The X-men' he didn't give it a second thought, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

He packed what he needed and left without leaving a note, he knew when Elena got back from her vacation she may be a little disappointed that she wasn't able to tame a womanizer, but would no doubt find someone else to warm the other side of her bed soon enough, she was that type of girl. Remy knew he meant just as much to her as she did to him.

Not a lot really.

As he strolled along the sidewalks of Mississippi the young Cajun amused himself with thoughts of the women Xavier would no doubt recruit, and how easy it would be to have them all wrapped around his little finger. He could just imagine all the thin blondes, curvy red heads, and toned brunettes –he always did prefer brunettes- sharing the same house, walking around in their uniforms –skin tight uniforms- not that it mattered what they wore, what really counted was what was underne-

'I need a drink' he cut himself off.

-xoxo-

The Worthington mansion was blissfully quiet, Warren stood alone on the grand balcony, the wind was calm, hardly disturbing a strand of his luscious blonde hair.

He closed his eyes, appreciating the silence. It was a rare thing in the manor, the infamous Worthington parties tended to last long into the early hours of the morning, but tonight was Warren's last night in this house, he had decided to give up a life of luxury and give into Xavier's constant persuasion, of course he knew Charles was a wealthy man. He was positive he wouldn't feel too homesick.

After the seemingly endless amount of messages, Warren had finally decided to put the man out of his misery and turn down whatever request he may have had. He was stopped in his tracks, and thought about changing his mind when Xavier mentioned mutants; he always felt something rise in his throat when the word was brought up

He had spent his whole childhood hating, fearing, and just misunderstanding mutants; of course the opinions weren't his own. His father was one of the many wealthy men working to find a cure for mutants, to strip them of their powers, to render them useless

Warren had spent his whole childhood looking forward to taking over his father's place, working for the better of human kind, putting a stop to the abomination that were mutants

But all that changed in such a short space of time, it was amazing how one incident could change someone's mind so completely.

The day that his father saw his wings, his gorgeous, angel like, _mutant_ wings was something that changed Warren's life for –what he liked to think was- the better.

The wings were a part of him, and his family just couldn't accept that. So he made a choice and he chose who he was over people that couldn't accept anything different

He ran his eyes up and down his wings in the dim moonlight, and for a moment he felt lucky to have them. The feeling ebbed away as quick as it had arrived and Warren retreated back inside to pack the last of his things

-xoxo-

The beautiful purple haired woman winced when she heard the lock of the door click shut from where she sat in the eerie silence of her living room, her heart pounded in her chest fiercely listening to the heavy thud of boots on the hallway floor, getting closer to her every step.

"Betsy luv!" The man emerged through the doorway, a harsh, rough tone escaping his lips

Betsy just stared, she'd given up on responding, no matter what she said it was never good enough, it would always turn out the same way. She could never win.

"Not even a hello?" the man tutted' darkly "I guess I'll just have to knock some manors into you" He stumbled forward grabbing her by the arm and forcing her up from where she sat, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear and shoved her against the wall. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, almost chocking on the overwhelming sent. He gripped her tighter causing her to yelp, not that she expected anything less.

She could never understand how someone could change so dramatically, so quickly

"You don't like that baby?" He leaned in close to her face, whispering into her ear again, his speech becoming as careless and clumsy as his actions

"Lucien! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Betsy bit her lip, trying her hardest not to make any noise, knowing it would only push him further over the edge

"Oh I'm sorry" Lucien looked into her deep violent eyes, a wave of calm seeming to land on him for a moment, but it didn't last long, he pushed her into the small glass table in the centre of the room "Is this better?" he looked down at her from where she lay in the broken mess

Betsy gasped as she picked out the small shards of glass jammed into her hands; he watched her whimper in pain before hauling her up

"Get undressed" Lucien Commanded, his cold eyes locking with her shattered ones, his command was unexpected to Betsy. He normally toyed with her for a lot longer before finally getting what he wanted

"I don't want to" She whispered weakly

She whimpered when his hand collided with her cheek, she raised a hand to her face in a feeble attempt to sooth the throbbing ache that now riveted through it, but to no avail.

"Now" He began, smiling sweetly at her "Get undressed"

She did as she was told, this once fiery, strong woman obeyed an order like a dog, like she promised herself she never would

She knew exactly what would happen next, like she knew exactly what happened every other night, and she would let it happen because he was strong and she was weak, he'd drilled that into her head so many times that she'd begun to believe it

She hated saying his name, she felt like she was an object, not a person, like she was his trophy and nothing else, his name left a bad taste in her mouth, but she knew she had to at least pretend to enjoy it, she knew what would happen if she didn't, and she was to broken to fight anymore.

-xoxo-

When Betsy Braddock woke up she couldn't help but smile, a small square of paper was placed on her bedside table and an exquisite bouquet of flowers lay next to it

For Betsy this was just another day, she opened the envelope knowing exactly what she would find: a small love note, like always, signed with his name, and the words 'I'm sorry'.

That's all she needed, she was stupid enough to forgive him, and the cycle started again

She pushed the covers off herself and got out of bed, grabbing a hair band off of her bedside table and -tying her hair into a loose ponytail- stumbled over to her mirror, the throbbing in her muscles still at the front of her mind

She gasped when she saw her reflection, fierce purple patches covering parts of her body. She always knew what to expect, but it just seemed to get worse and worse

She sighed, disgusted at herself for letting him do this to her, she was a mutant; she could use her powers easily to defend herself, that's exactly what all her senses told her to do but she always stopped herself from taking action.

The thing was she didn't stop herself because she was scared, because she was too tired. Nothing simple like that

She didn't stop him because she loved him, when she told him that, she meant it.

He knew that all too well, he was confident she wouldn't leave, that he could push her around as much as she liked and she'd just let him just because she loved him, and he knew it.

She was held capture in her own home through fault of her own, because she couldn't get over one man.

She jumped slightly when the phone rang, and exhaled before answering

"Hello" she said, her English accent slightly shaky

"Hello, I'd like to speak to Betsy Braddock"

"That's me" Betsy answered suspiciously

"Mrs Braddock, this is Charles Xavier and I am calling to offer you a place in my newly formed mutant and human rights group" Charles stated, getting straight to the point

"You mean like...superheroes?" Betsy's eyebrows rose, not at the fact of becoming a superhero, but that Charles Xavier, a very familiar face in the mutant world, was offering a place to _her_

"Yes, of course it would be free of charge; I've heard a lot of great things about your physic abilities Mrs Braddock and it would be a pleasure to have you join us"

"Please" She stopped to catch her breath "Call me Betsy"

"Okay, Betsy, of course you would have to join us in Bayville, if it's not too much of an inconvenience, I would have some peace of mind if you let one of my own cars pick you up and take you to the airport"

"No that's fine, when do you expect me to be ready?"

"As soon as possible"

Betsy nodded, a little light headed, it only occurred to her that the Professor couldn't tell she was nodding when she started speaking again

"Will your husband be needing transport..."

Betsy thought about this for a second, but not long enough to make a rational decision

"No, he will be staying here" she gulped, assuming that Charles would come to the conclusion that her husband was busy with work.

"How long do you need? Say... a week?"

"How about in an hour?" Betsy spluttered, knowing that a week would be long enough to talk herself out of her rash decision, and in the heat of the moment, she desperately wanted to go to Xavier's

"Oh" Xavier started "No, that's quite alright Mrs Braddock, I'm glad you're eager"

As soon as she put the phone down she started to shove things hastily into her bag

-xoxo-

She ran, tripping on the stairs when the doorbell rung. All the time she had been thinking about the new Mutant group she hadn't really thought about Lucien. She was hoping it would be like that permanently, like this experience would be her new drug.

She had packed and un-packed countless amounts of times, thinking about why she should go and why she shouldn't. The ring at the door now, made it all too real, and she knew she had to do it 'if she didn't go now she would regret it for the rest of her life' she would be forced to live in the darkness on her own, even if she did still love Lucian, she couldn't pass on an opportunity like this

When she opened the door a black limo was waiting for her, she stepped out into the cold, pulling her suitcase of essentials along behind her

And as she drove away in the slick black car she looked back at her little house, the one she had once called her home, the place where she once felt safe and loved but despite that she promised herself she would never go back

She knew he would find her, she knew he would track her down, he was just that type of person, even if he didn't have any feelings left for her, he would still sniff her out because he simply didn't like to lose.

She wasn't living for the future anymore, she was living for now, she was going to be happy, like she had been before she had met him, and he could follow her for all she cared, she wouldn't even try to make it hard for him, but she assured herself she was going to enjoy every moment she had in her new life, in her new home, hopefully with her new family.

Even if he did find her, she would have had time to heal, to be happy, like she used to be, all those years ago and that's all she needed.

-xoxo-

"ah swear, if one more guy slaps mah ass there gunnah wake up castrated in the mornin" the Sothern belle scowled as she took a seat at the bar beside her partner Logan, he responded with a low chuckle.

"You know the deal Rogue" He swivelled in his seat to face her "One last assignment and then we can head over to that Xavier place" he attempted to persuade his partner and friend of 5 years, if anything they owed one last favour to the police force, for old times' sake.

Rouge responded with a huff. She had been on a lot of pretty awful assignments in her life, but sitting in a casino with a bunch of pimps and their whores topped the list, and apparently she was the only one who didn't enjoy the view of some erotic '_dancer_' earning herself a little pocket money. Judging by the expression on Logans face, only a man could appreciate the scenery.

"Shut ya mouth sugah, ya gunnah catch flies" the southerner stared at her partner, an eyebrow raised.

He cleared his throat and finished off his drink in one swift gulp. She just watched him impatiently

"Fine, Fine, you wait here, I'll go get what we came for" he sighed when he caught her eye, he was rather enjoying himself

"What exactly is it we came for?" her eyes narrowed

"oh just a security tape" he gave another one of his low chuckles when he saw the expression on her face, they'd been in this joint more than an hour to pick up something she could have just asked nicely for.

"Bastard" Rogue muttered as he sauntered off to ask for what they had come for, he had to flash his badge a few times to get past the security, but it was easy enough.

Rogue turned back to the bar and sighed, as much as she loved her southern hometown the offer Xavier made her and her Canadian friend was everything she'd hoped for, and although she would miss her quaint little life, she couldn't wait to start her new one. Action, adventure, that's why she'd become a cop, but not much happens in small towns.

"Penny for y'thoughts"

She turned to face a tall man who was smiling at her devilishly she guessed he was mid 20's his hair was tied back off his face, and a fine face he had indeed, rough stubble covered the length of his firm jaw and he had an unfairly charming smile, but the thing that caught her attention most was his eyes, ruby red on black velvet 'a mutant?' she pondered. Even so he was gorgeous, and she'd be dammed if he didn't know it.

"What's it to ya?" She could feel herself weakening under his gaze, and feeling weak was not something Rogue took lightly.

"Remy was just wondering what a lovely young femme like y'self is doin' in a place like dis"

She recognised the accent: Cajun, and no doubt the type her daddy had always told her to stay away from, then again her daddy had told her a lot of things before he decided that her being a mutant was a big enough problem that he disowned her.

"We're surrounded bah whores, how about ya try and get in tah their pants instead of mine"

Remy chuckled although he wasn't used to rejection. He knew the affect he had on women, and normally one charming smile of his would do the trick. But he wasn't going to back down that easily, after all he loved a challenge

"Fo such'a beautiful femme y'got quite de dirty mouth" Remy said in the husky voice of his that he found could be _very _persuasive. He looked into her emerald green eyes, and he decided that he defiantly liked what he saw.

'Stupid sexy Cajun and his stupid sexy accent' Rogue thought to herself, but she wasn't going to let some womanizer get to her, no matter how tempting he was. When she didn't respond Remy carried on.

"At least tell Remy y'name chere"

"Don't call me chere swamp rat" she smiled to herself, she rather liked his new nickname

"Remy wouldn't have t' if you'd tell me y'name _chere_" Remy pushed, making a point of emphasising on the last part

"Rogue!" Logan barked from across the room "We're Leaving"

She sighed 'If you ignore him, he might get the point and leave' Rogue chanted to herself silently

"Rogue!" Logan called again impatiently "I haven't got all day"

'Dammit' she exhaled in defeat

"Get your ass over here!" Logan carried on whilst Rogue made a mental note not to get him anything for Christmas

Remy turned to Rogue, the white streaks in her hair framing her now slightly pink face and his smile widened, but then dropped when he thought about who the short Canadian fella was in relation to his new green eyed acquaintance.

'He isn't exactly a lady-killer, but I'll bet he's had his share of women. He's got that wild, bad-boy, loner thing some girls go for, I guess' Remy eyed the man up and down

"Rogue eh?" He breathed, sending shivers down her spine. Before she could respond he continued

"He y'homme?" Remy's head tilted in the Logan's direction. Rogue didn't know much French but she got the obvious impression he was questioning her relationship with Logan

"Not that it's any of ya business, but nah he isn't" she had to admit she was a little flattered he was wasting his breath on her

"Oui Remy didn't think so, y'could do a lot better anyway" Remy turned back to her, ending his sentence with a wink

Rogue just glared, how dare he toy with her? But she stayed cool, she knew he probably went through the same little act with every woman he spoke to wearing anything that showed the slightest bit of skin, but she still wouldn't have minded giving him a permanent reminder of her: in the form of a broken nose. She jumped down from the stool she'd been sitting on and wandered off to join her partner, head high.

"Cya around chere" Remy called, smug smile plastered on his face. Normally one meeting with a girl would be enough for him, he didn't even stick around long enough to make a lady pancakes, but this time was different, he wanted to see her again, he really did.

-xoxo-

"Come on Kitty, hurry your butt up! We have to leave in 5 minutes!" Emma shouted at Kitty, who was currently in her room upstairs with Lance, her boyfriend, which of course Emma knew nothing about.

Emma would flip if she knew about Lance. She was very protective of Kitty, especially because of her..Ability. She could walk through walls. Literally. In fact, she could walk through anything. And Emma didn't want anyone to know. She thought that would be easier. But it wasn't. Kitty just had to tell someone. So, she told someone new, someone she didn't know. So she told Lance.

Lance was really understanding about it. He knew everything, and he didn't leave her, didn't turn away in disgust. He stuck with her, and their friendship developed into something, something more...

She and Lance were stood in her room, with the cream walls and wooden floor and she could still picture the simple furniture, all of which had been sold or thrown away. She would never be here again, and Lance would never climb through this window again, which coincidentally was her favourite... not that Lance had anything to do with that.

"I'm, like, almost done! Just hold on a sec!" Kitty shouted back, hoping that would buy her some extra time.

"So, I'm really gunna' miss you, I'll write, and you better come and visit" She said, clutching Lance's hands with hers.

"Don't worry, I will. Nothing in the world could keep me away from you" he said reassuringly, rubbing the tip of his nose against her. Kitty smiled, she loved it when he did that.

"Okay, I really have to go now. I wish I didn't have to go to this stupid institute, but Emma's making me, and Bobby agrees with her, so..." she trailed off, looking at Lance, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes, Looking at his slightly tanned skin, his angular jaw line, his perfect nose, his luscious brown hair which he wore a little long, his fringe almost reaching his eyes. She couldn't get enough of him.

She hugged him tight, she never wanted to let go. He reciprocated the hug warmly, squeezing her gently. Then, he pulled away and gently pressed his lips to her.

His lips were soft, and she felt so warm inside. Like everything in the world was right, everything was perfect, just for one moment-

The door flung open, and a frantic looking Bobby barged in, spotting the bags on the floor and grabbing for them. Lance jumped about a metre away from her in shock, not like that would make a difference. Kitty felt the blush creeping up my face, and she knew this would be a tell tale sign to Bobby. Although he was really just a big kid, he was smart when he wanted to be.

"Kitty, please hurry up, your aunt is driving me insane! You know what it's like, feel for me! Look, I'll just grab these bags of the floor and_" Bobby stopped dead in the middle of his ranting, finally realising the extra person in the room. He stood up straight, the bags lying forgotten on the hard floor.

"Ah, so who is this? Is he your boyfriend, eh? He is, isn't he! Oh, I have so many stories to tell you about out Kitty here_" Bobby's fun was cut short by Kitty's annoyed voice. She knew he would immediately jump to that conclusion, even if it was true...

"Bobby, please just, like, take the bags downstairs, and don't tell Emma about this! I'll be down in, like, a minute!" She walked over to him and gently shoved him out of the room, then throwing her bags after him. Bobby left, mumbling darkly about how she was going to pay for this.

"I'm sorry about that" Kitty turned back to lance "So, I really, really have to go now. Bye Lance, I'll miss you so much" she sobbed and threw herself at him. His arms closed around her, holding her against his chest tightly. Kitty wasn't usually this emotional.

"I'll miss you too. More than you will ever know. And" He seemed to take a deep breath "I-I love you, Kitty" He held his breath, waiting for her response.

She was surprised, really surprised. She couldn't believe it. She had loved him for so long, but she was too scared to admit it, in fear of being rejected painfully. But he said it. He loved her!

"Oh, Lance, I love you too!" She hugged him more tightly. He kissed the top of her head. He looked down at her face, taking it in hungrily with his eyes one last time.

"Bye, Kitty" he gave her one last fleeting kiss, before climbing out of the window.

And even though Kitty was standing in the same room, she suddenly felt a lot colder.

-xoxo-

Bobby stood in the hallway, disgruntled. Kitty was so going to pay for pushing him out, without so much as an introduction.

He carried her large bags down the stairs. They were unusually heavy. What the hell does she have in here? He thought curiously, but he didn't look.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Emma advanced on him.

"Are those Kitty's bags? Of course they are, good. What the hell is she doing up there? Right, have we got everything, is there anything we need, do I look okay? I need to make a good first impression. You should probably go brush your hair again, it could get messy in the car and_" She was silenced by Bobby's descending lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"Emma, we have everything. Kitty is fine, she's just...having some alone time. She'll be down in a minute. Yes, these are her bags, you can out them in the car if you want, or I'll do it after I've brushed my hair again" he gave her a teasing smile

"Just calm down, okay, you look beautiful, and everything will be perfect" He dumped the bags on the floor, squeezed her arm, then headed for the bathroom, grabbing a brush out of an open bag.

He arrived in the blue tiled bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror. He attempted to tame his messy brown hair more, but it was just not having it. He sighed. Emma was just going to have to deal with it.

He could understand why she was so stressed. This was a big thing, for all of them. Emma had received a call from Charles Xavier, who ran an institute of some sort for mutants, and all three of them had been offered a place in his special team, the X -Men. He liked the sound of that, maybe he would finally have a team like in all the comic books he still read.

Emma had not hesitated, saying yes immediately. We all needed help with our powers, especially Kitty. Who was obviously not happy about this at all. But he sided with Emma, because he knew he was right in saying yes. And he completely trusted her.

-xoxo-

"All right, is everyone ready?" Emma asked, strapping herself into their small blue car. All their belongings were in the boot, and they were ready to go...she hoped.

"Yep! All ready to go!" Came Bobby's cheery response, and he leaned over to kiss her, which made her smile brightly. Kitty gave a sort of non committal grunt from the back seat. I guess she was sad to be leaving her home town, the place where her parents had raised her...before the accident. Emma left her alone; she guessed that's what she wanted. She knew that from her own experiences as a teenager, which wasn't really that long ago.

"Okay, let's go!" Emma started the car, which spluttered a few times before it came to life, and headed off towards the Xavier Mansion.

-xoxo-

_The alley was cold and dark, shadows flickered across the wall and the only sounds were those of the bustling cities nightlife in the distance._

_Ororo Munroe wrapped her arms around herself, the cold chill biting at her bare arms. She was used to the warm, the sun, the radiant glow it possessed. That was Africa, her homeland, the place she could never go back to. Every time she thought of it, her friends, her family, the heavens would open and rain would fall upon the cities of America as if it was crying for her._

_Picking pockets was okay for feeding herself, sometimes she would come across a purse shoved in the back pocket of someone belonging to a wealthy family that would keep her going for weeks, that made her feel a little better, knowing that a family dressed in fine clothes wouldn't really miss the money that made such a difference to her, but even so she loathed stealing, she hated being forced to do something she knew was so wrong, so against her nature, but that was the thing, Ororo knew there was no choice in the matter, she needed to steal to survive._

_Getting through the day was easy, she knew were to go, were the most tourists would be, were she was least likely to get spotted, but she was just one girl and at night when the cities fell dark and the air grew cold there was no were safe for her._

_Walking down the alley, she hoped to take refuge in a building or shack that had been long since forgotten and left to crumble, that was the good thing about the cities, there were no shortage of people who didn't appreciate anything they had, that could just up and leave without a second thought._

"_Were you going gorgeous?" The cold voice cut through the air like steal_

_Ororo carried on walking, her arms gripped tighter around herself, nails digging into her own skin._

"_No need to be shy" The voice carried on, and the echo of chuckles from others surrounded her_

_Her pace quickened rapidly, and so did her breathing, she felt a firm grip on her shoulder, followed by a heavy shove against one of the alleys brick walls._

_She saw several faces, but all the voices sounded the same to her. All of them talking at once touching her, stroking her, and she felt dirty, to the core. They touched her face, her mouth, she could feel their hands searching under her top, under her bra and working their way down further and further._

_A few of them pined her legs against the wall and others her arms so she couldn't escape_

"_What's the matter? Don't pretend you're not enjoying it" one of the men chuckled, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, kicking and struggling proved worthless. She spat, but it just made some of them more eager, and some of them just grew impatient_

"_Listen bitch, stop struggling and maybe we'll let you live"_

_Ororo's heart pounded in her chest and the more she felt their hands underneath her clothes her fear was replaced with rage, her blood boiling beneath her skin and she couldn't explain it, she didn't understand what was happening but she seemed to be lifting of the ground, looking down at the men in the alley, her platinum locks blew wild in the wind surrounding her and her eyes turned as white as her hair._

"_She's a mutant!" the screams of the men she now looked down at rung through the air, some were scared, other just disgusted_

_Ororo wanted every one of those men dead, but she stopped herself, she could feel the power flowing through her body, just waiting to burst in every inch of her, she knew she could strike each one of them down with ease, she could make them suffer, make them beg for mercy. She forced herself to remember, they probably had families, friends, people that cared about them, she knew just because she was alone didn't mean everyone else was._

_She let the energy leave her, and as she did her eyelids fluttered and her mind went black, she was falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

Ororo Munroe awoke with a start; she looked around her room, her head spinning, until she realised she was safe, back home in her little apartment, the clock on her bedside table flashed 10:00am and next to it she found the cause of being stirred from her slumber

"Hello" her voice shook slightly as she spoke into the phone she kept on her bedside table

"Hello, I'm looking for Ororo Munroe, this is Charles Xavier" the voice on the other end of the line sounded welcoming, reassuring

"I'm Ororo, Can I help you with something?" she had heard of Xavier, and all the work he did for the mutant society, but her head was still spinning slightly and she had no idea why someone so highly regarded in the mutant society would be wasting his time speaking to her

"I saw some of your work on television, I was impressed"

Ororo's eyes widened she hadn't realised that people knew it was her that had been acting as a vigilante these past few months, she liked to think of herself as a modern robin hood.

When Xavier heard silence on the other end of the line he carried on "I've recently re-opened my mansion as a school for the gifted, that includes mutants like yourself Ororo, and I would like to offer you a place"

"I.. I'm sorry Mr Xavier but I don't think I could afford anything like that" since the day she had discovered her powers down that dark alley she had used them for her own gain, to get herself a place to live, to feed and clothe herself, so now she was determined to give back what she had taken, what she knew was necessary for her survival at the time. But Charles's offer sounded too good to be true and she was sure it must come at a price, a high price.

"Actually Ororo, you are one of the 12 mutants I have chosen to offer a place in my team of X-men, a group to fight for the good of humans and mutants alike, for the good you would be doing, and of course everything is free of charge. It would be your home as well as mine"

Ororo was a little taken aback by his bold statement, but it was an offer she simply couldn't refuse, fighting alongside other mutants for good, having a team, a place to call home, possibly a family...

"When can I start?"

-xoxo-

Logan puffed on his cigar; it was quiet, too quiet for him. He liked loud environments, sometimes he thought that was why he and Rogue were such good friends, she could talk for hours on end without a break, he didn't care what the subject was, half the time he didn't really listen, especially when she brought up the pro's and con's of tampons, but noise drowned out his thoughts, and he didn't like to think, awful people, people who have done terrible things don't like to think, don't like to feel the pain they've caused, and Logan knew he was one of these people.

He didn't know exactly what he had done, he couldn't remember much, none of his past memories seemed like his own, and they felt like they had been planted there, like they were from another world, another life.

_Shing_

His metal claws released from his knuckles and he glared down at them, the strongest metal known to man, the same metal ran through his entire skeleton, he knew that he hadn't been born that way; he knew enough to realise that some sick scientist had made him the way he was today, had forced this upon him, but he couldn't work out why, he just remembered waking up in a lab, people admiring their little projects and he had been so confused, nothing made sense, he just got little snippets of memories and none of them could be put in any type of order, so he had done what he had always done: lashed out. It was in his nature. He could remember that much. He destroyed everything in his path, everything that had changed him. He ran and didn't look back.

That's when he had met Rogue, she had been just as messed up as he was, and even though she was so close to him, even though he considered her his sister, he still couldn't bring himself to share these things with her, with anyone. He couldn't bear to confide in someone else when he hadn't wrapped his head around it himself yet. He had a feeling Rogue felt the same about her past too.

"_Does it hurt? ...y'know when ya-"_

_Shing_

"_Yeah that" she had stuttered_

"_Every time" he had responded, all those years ago_

He knew he had done awful things when he was some scientists pet and he was determined to make up for whatever he had done, whatever that may be in his new life, by becoming an X-man, Logan took another puff of his cigar and inhaled slowly.

"Ya promised ya were gunnah quit" the southern pistol walked over to stand beside her partner, a warm smile on her face

"I'll get round to it" Logan half smiled and then he sighed, really appreciating her around to block out the silence

-xoxo-

"Don't vorry, I vill return soon! And I vill not be living far way, just a few miles" Kurt explained, holding Alicia close to him. Well, he tried to, but the long, thick trench coat and big hat made it rather hard.

"I know, I know, it's just you know I worry about you!" Alicia admitted, hugging Kurt tightly.

"Oh, I know you do! But, I have to leave now; the Professor vill be here any minute now to escort me. I shall see you soon!" He said, just as an expensive looking black car rolled to a stop next to him. He climbed into the back of the car, shut the door, and rolled down the tinted window. As the car started moving, he leaned out of the window and waved to Alicia.

"Goodbye!" he shouted. She waved in return, but half-heartedly. She was clutching a white handkerchief to her pale face, and the wind was blowing her long black hair any direction it could manage.

When she disappeared from view, Kurt winded up the window slowly, and turned to face the Professor, who was seated next to him.

"Ah, Kurt Wagner. I must say, it truly is a pleasure to meet you" spoke the Professor reassuringly, holding out his hand for Kurt to shake. The Professor himself looked quite extraordinary. He was bald, with pointy eyebrows, He seemed paralysed from the waist down. He just looked like any other man but, of course, there was something different about him, the aura he possessed. Kurt knew he was far from normal. Kurt grasped his hand lightly and shook it quickly. He didn't like too much physical contact; he didn't want people to feel repulsed by his fur.

"Thank you, Professor; it is an honour to meet you. I have heard many good things about you. I vas delighted vhen I received your call, I vas so excited! I cannot vait to be an 'X – Man'!" He exclaimed, gesturing with his hands when he said 'X – Man'.

The Professor Chuckled. "I am glad you are excited. I think this will be an amazing experience. Also, I almost forgot, welcome to America!" He said warmly.

"Thank you Professor, America seems so cool! And it makes a great change from home, Germany, I just find it so boring, But I suppose I never really had family or friends, just my girlfriend, Alicia, not that I'm complaining!" he joked, elbowing the Prof. Lightly.

Well, the Professor thought, this certainly will be interesting if anything...

-xoxo-

Scott Summers got out of the shower and dried himself off with the towel draped over the sink, every muscle in his body ached, he'd just spent two hours in the danger room fighting holographic enemies and It was getting tougher and more realistic every time.

He wiped the mist from his visor and peered in the mirror, he hated having to wear it, he'd had it on so long now that he couldn't even remember the colour of his own eyes, but he knew it was safer this way, even though all he saw was red, it meant he couldn't hurt his loved ones, the people around him, he knew if he took his visor off and opened his eyes all that would happen was destruction, it was like having two fully loaded nuclear weapons just waiting to explode packed behind his eyeballs. Scott sighed, he knew he couldn't complain most of the time his mutation came in handy. Most of the time.

He finished in the bathroom and strolled out into his bedroom, he had his pick out of the vast amount of rooms in the mansion when he first arrived at the age of 7, and the one he had chosen was somewhat plain, but to him, it was perfect.

19 years he had lived with Xavier now, Scott's orphanage couldn't handle a mutant running about and Xavier had agree to take him in, he thought of him like a father, and he was a good one to Scott. He felt lucky to be so close to a man like Xavier, and Scott had always wanted to achieve his dream alongside him: equality for mutants.

They weren't alone in the mansion though; the professor's daughter and Scott's loving wife Jean Grey shared their humble home, Along with Doctor Hank McCoy who had been a good friend to the professor as far back as Scott could remember, Hank also ran experiments from his little lab in the back of the mansion since Scott had first arrived and has been dedicated to finding out about mutant genes for years.

Soon the mansions normal peace and tranquillity would be disturbed and replaced with the bustling of 10 more young adults, he wasn't sure whether he was pleased about it, the Professor had asked him to take charge and lead the group, and naturally he rose to the challenge, but he had a feeling leading a group containing 5 other testosterone charged males may be more tricky then he had originally thought.

Scott was already content with his perfect life, in his perfect house, alongside his perfect wife and he wasn't sure if he was read for that all to change.

-xoxo-

Jean Grey hummed a tune aloud as she busied herself in the kitchen, concentrating hard to keep the ingredients she needed floating around her using her telekinesis.

To be honest there wasn't much to do at the mansion, there was never any excitement, the professor didn't think it was safe for her or Scott to go on any missions alone, he'd always believed in strength in numbers, so being part of a team of 10 other mutants (plus Scott and herself) looking for adventure just like her was something she'd been looking forward too as soon as it had been suggested.

She knew she'd probably get carried away and try too hard or talk too much but the mansion had always been too quiet for her, she sought out adventure and excitement, When she was a child and her father had first taken in Scott she had never been happier, all those years of amusing herself were over, but now she was an adult she needed more than just the company of one man for her to feel content, she wanted lots of people in her life, she'd always imagined herself part of a big family and she was hoping that's exactly what the arrival of the new X-men would bring her

She liked the sound of the X-men; she thought it had a certain ring to it.

Although she was good at her role of trophy wife, she didn't enjoy it, she felt like she was missing out on everything in the real world.

she wanted more, so much more, she wanted thrills and she wanted to feel the rush of adrenalin in her body, although she would never admit it to Scott she wanted excitement, not just old fashion romance, she had always followed the rules, and done what she was told, she wanted a change, she wanted to do bad things with a bad boy. She loved Scott with all her heart, but she knew he was content with a quaint little life, he could never give her what she wanted, he could never be someone else.

She was so lost in thought she almost didn't hear the doorbell ring and the grand doors being opened.

-xoxo-

Logan had insisted that he drive himself and Rogue to Bayville, where Professor Xavier's mansion was located.

"How many of us do ya think they're will be?" Rogue asked. Excitement was the only emotion she'd been feeling about going to live in the mansion, but the closer they got the more doubts she had.

"Apparently we're going to be a team of 12, probably 6 men and 6 women" Logan responded casually.

"You know any of them?"

"Actually that Cajun fella you were chatting to earlier today is on the list, wouldn't forget eyes like that, damn freaky if you ask me"

'Nobody did ask you' Rogue opened her mouth to respond, but thought better of it and went with a safer approach, she didn't want Logan to get the wrong impression about her and the swap rat, but by the look on his face, he already had.

"Ah wouldn't say we were chattin, how do ya know him anyway" Rogue's eyes grew narrow at just the thought of the arrogant bastard, but no matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise she knew in the back of her mind, she was just a little pleased.

"I don't know him personally but we were living in a pretty small town darlin' it was hard not to miss him when I went out for a drink. I'm glad you two didn't get too comfortable. He's a real card, you know the type: always comes in alone, never leaves alone- not ever. I think one Saturday night he piled two girls on the back of that Harley of his. I gotta chuckle at that kid; he's a trip"

"Yeah ah got that impression" Rogue scowled

"Trust you to get mixed up with a guy like that"

"Ah..." She stuttered

"How about you save your time and effort for someone respectable, apparently the Worthington's boy is on the team" Logan winked at her, smiling jokingly

"Warren Worthington? The boy billionaire?" although she was pissed at Logan, the new piece of information surprised as well as interested her, the Worthington family were well known for their wealth in most of America.

"Yeah not just him, Emma Frost as well" Rogue stared blankly so Logan Carried on "Y'know who I mean, the blonde girl, never see her in anything but white!" Rogue blinked a couple of times "Her family runs Frost Enterprises!"

"Yeah, ah get it sugah" Rogue smiled. She'd known who Emma Frost was as soon as he'd said her name, but it never failed to amuse her when he got frustrated, he was just too easy to wind up, which she couldn't be blamed for "Have any of em got any cool powers?"

"Apparently there are quite a few telepaths; some of them are potentially the most powerful in the world, so don't go around pissing anyone off"

Rogue scoffed she doubted _he_ would listen to his own words of wisdom

"Basically we're gunnah be surrounded bah ah bunch ah stuck-up, rich bastards" she whined, leaning back into the headrest of the car seat

"Yep, its gunna be fun" Logan's smile widened in anticipation

**Edit: I think I nabbed some of the opening lines from a fantastic fanfiction I read as a kid, it was inspirational to me and really stuck in my mind. I wish I could recommend it, if I could remember which one it was. All credits to the original genius who wrote those lines I'm so infatuated with.**


	2. Hi, My name is Broken

**Chapter 2: Hi, My name is Broken**

Kitty Pryde crossed her arms impatiently and sighed, Emma Frost stood across from her tapping her foot against the ground impatiently, and Bobby Drake was still looking at the statue of a naked man situated in the middle of Xavier's Land. 'Mine is way bigger' he chuckled to himself.

After about a minute the extravagant front doors to Xavier's mansion opened and the threesome stepped inside. The foyer was huge, Bobby wondered idly if just the entrance was larger than his old apartment altogether.

"Welcome, Emma, Katherine, Robert" Professor Xavier was sitting in the middle of the foyer in his wheelchair, with three un-familiar faces standing beside him, smiling unsurely

"I would like to introduce you to our personal Doctor, Mr hank McCoy" The Professors hand gestured towards a large blue man, that seemed to resemble an animal, before he turned to a pretty redhead and a man wearing a visor "And this is Jean Grey and Scott Summers, they will train alongside you as your teammates" The woman with the red hair smiled politely whereas the man just nodded, and the gesture was returned by kitty and the two older mutants standing beside her.

'And I thought this was going to be awkward' kitty thought to herself dryly

The group turned when they heard the doors open again and another group of mutants stepped in unsurely

-xoxo-

The first mutant that stepped in looked strange. She was quite obviously African, but her hair was white. Not blonde, but pure white. It was long; it flowed down to her mid-back. Her skin was glowing, and she stood in a confident posture. Waves of calm seemed to roll from her body. She was very beautiful. But her clothes were creased, and they looked second hand. Even though she seemed to be calm, there was a frightened look in her eyes. Emma was tempted to listen to her thoughts, browse through her memories, but she resisted. That wouldn't exactly be the way to make a good first impression.

"Ah, this is Ororo Monroe. Ororo, this is Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Emma Frost, Robert Drake and Katherine Pryde. They will train alongside you as your team-mates" Charles Xavier repeated again for the white haired woman, gesturing to each one of them with his hand as he called their names.

Someone cleared there throat beside Emma. It was Kitty. She glared at her 'Kitty better not screw anything up'

"Excuse me, Professor, but I would prefer to be called Kitty. The name Katherine is, like, so horrible" Kitty explained.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry for not asking if anyone would prefer a shortened name." the Professor said as if it were a question, his eyes on Bobby. Of course the professor already knew of the young man's preference, but he felt it would be politer to wait for it to be confirmed. 'A telepath' Emma nodded to herself, she could practically feel the mental power radiating from him.

Bobby confirmed out loud what the Professor had been thinking, receiving the professor's eye contact

"Okay then, Bobby and Kitty it is… Ah, look, here is your next new team mate" Charles said- Quickly changing the subject- as one of the most beautiful men Emma had ever seen walked into the room.

He was tall and with flowing blonde locks. His face was perfect, with baby blue eyes. But the thing that was the most amazing about him, were the glorious, white feather wings protruding from his back. They were absolutely amazing, Emma just wanted to run over and stroke them and…but she resisted. She was no stranger to getting interested looks from men, and this one was definitely eying her up. But no matter how amazing he was, he would never compare to Bobby, who to her was absolutely perfect, even if he was a child at heart.

A few more people arrived, a pretty girl with purple hair, ninja clothing and a British accent. She certainly stood out from the crowd. There was also Kurt, a young boy from Germany, who had blue fur and a tail. He looked extremely peculiar, like nothing she'd ever seen before; at first glance he also appeared completely immature. She had no doubts he and Bobby would get along perfectly.

-xoxo-

Rogue and Logan had resorted to flipping a coin to decide who would go in first, him claiming he was unsociable and her complaining she looked fat, fortunately when they arrived at the mansion the doors were already ajar and the sound of conversation was coming from inside

"See typical, ah knew we'd be late" Rogue scowled at her companion

"We would have gotten here quicker if you hadn't of screamed at me every time I put my foot down"

She elbowed him in the ribs as they had already crossed the threshold of the front door-and seeing as everyone inside had turned their attention to them- decided to leave the argument for another time

"Ah, you must be Rogue and Logan" A bald man in a wheelchair greeted them warmly whilst everyone else turned back to continue their conversations, while the bald man they assumed to be the professor wheeled himself over to them to shake their hands

"Nice place you got here" Logan cleared his throat

"I like to think it belongs to all of you know, just as much as it belongs to me" he directed his attention to Logan seeing as Rogues seemed to be elsewhere, admiring the grand staircase

She sensed someone come in the door behind her, shortly followed by warm breath caressing the back of her neck

"Chere, we have gotta stop meeting like dis" Rogue didn't have to turn around to realise who was talking to her, apart from his thick accent Remy's voice contained a constant cocky tone that was reflected on his smug face

"Hey swamp rat" Rogues smile was bitter as she turned to face him- away from Logan who was still talking to the Professor- too witch Remy just chuckled

"Y'almost sound pleased t'see Remy chere"

"You two know each other?" Charles Xavier smiled slightly, moving away from Logan and interrupting their greeting

"Unfortunately" Rogue muttered, the professor nodded, a smile still playing at the edges of his lips, he pondered all the un-expected relationships he could see forming before turning to be at the head of the circle, being the gentleman he was he decided not to dwell on the subject

"Could I have your attention please" Professor Xavier's announced, his voice calm but loud enough to grab everyone's immediate attention

"Welcome all of you to your new home, I hope you grow to love it just as much as I do, but just like every home there are a few rules" Some eyebrows raised in curiosity, the professor carried on "Obviously there is restricted smoking and drinking on the premises, and as for bringing people home for sleepovers I think you know the deal, I'm not too fond of the idea of strangers spending the night here uninvited"

"Remy thinks we'll be okay den chere," The Cajun whispered in Rogues ear, the warmth of his breath making her shiver

"What makes ya think ah won't have other plans?" Rogue responded

"Your new uniforms are in your new bedrooms" the professors voice silenced the crowd once more "Which you will be shown to shortly, the men's ward is to the right of the stairs and the women to the left, obviously with the exception of Miss Frost and Mr Drake" Scott and Jean would be sharing as well, the Professor didn't feel he had to announce that aloud, because even though he tried his best not to intrude on anyone else's thoughts, Jean's were screaming at him, and as much as he tried to respect other peoples decisions, it saddened him to think that her and Scott's marriage would be short lived.

-xoxo-

The male members of the team followed Scott Summers up the grand staircase and turned right; the hallways were warmly coloured and simple but welcoming all the same.

There were 12 doors along the long corridor, 6 on each side, identical to the opposite side of the mansion

Scott's attention was on Warren Worthington, who didn't seem to be appreciating the mansion like everyone else, Scott guessed that Warren owned one twice as big. Scott didn't dislike Warren, he thought he was a good kid 'polite, rich, his Daddy probably takes good care of him, Blond with that 'All-American' look going for him' Scott had thought. He didn't have anything against the winged man, but he was hoping he would at least try to be a bit more enthusiastic

Then there was the blue kid, he looked younger than any of the others on the team to Scott. His pointy blue tail un-nerved Scott slightly. He had a German accent, but polite, all the same.

Also there was the Cajun, of course the first thing Scott noticed was his eyes, red on black. To Scott, everything about him seemed to scream secrets. Not to Mr Summers liking at all. But he managed to show some deal of decency to these men, and they returned the favour...apart from the short Canadian

Scott and Logan hadn't gotten off to a very good start, Logans 'devil may care' attitude clashed with Scott's straight away. Scott tried not to take it personally, as Logan seemed to interact in the same way with everyone. Even so, Scott could foresee future problems between himself and his new teammate

If only he knew

-xoxo-

As she led the female X-men up the stairs (As well as Bobby Drake who would be accompanying Emma in her room) Jean scanned her eyes over all of them, getting a better impression

She had been talking idly to Emma and Ororo whilst they were waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. Both the girls were sophisticated but in very different ways. The white haired goddess was welcoming and friendly, her stance –just as Emma had noticed- was calm and elegant, but she was neither flashy nor arrogant, Jean didn't think that she had a lot of money, but the woman was indeed beautiful all the same. She was the only black woman Jean had ever seen with white hair, she assumed it was due to her being a mutant; although she couldn't be sure, she'd only talked briefly with each of the girls. The mocha skinned lady had an accent; Jean couldn't put her finger on where she was from though 'maybe south Africa?' Jean had thought. Whatever it was she liked it. It was safe to say Ororo was a real 'looker', not unlike the rest of the women walking in sync with her. Jean had never been fussed about the way she looked, but as any girl would, she felt a certain pang of jealousy for some of the other mutant girl's traits.

Emma appeared to be the opposite of Ororo; she didn't seem to be a bad person, just very un-used to the surroundings of people not as high-class as herself. The little dialogue Jean had had with Emma had been surrounding money, something Emma seemed to have a lot of. It was no secret Jean was set to inherit the Professors fortune but compared to her new blonde acquaintance her possessions were near worthless.

Jean didn't think Emma was showing off, she knew that in the sort of family Emma would have grown up in she would have learnt that assets should be the main focus of conversation, Jean was sure once Miss Frost had settled in she would adapt to the conversation of the lesser classes

The Sothern star that Jean first saw with Logan had an unusual white streak in her hair. White seemed to be the way to go. Jean didn't think her and Logan were an item, just real good friends. 'She was a really charming lady as well' jean thought to herself 'and wow she plays hard to get' Jean had seen the Cajun friend of the Southerner try to lay a move on her a couple of times and She'd told him where he could shove it. Jean had thought it a lil' mean, though it'd only made him come back twice as strong. She was a charming girl all the same, and Jean enjoyed her company

Then there was Mrs Braddock; as beautiful as they come, and with a head full of deep purple hair that could make a man beg for mercy. She had to be pushed a little bit to join in with a conversation, and she didn't speak unless she was asked a question but when she did pipe up Jean thought she resembled a movie star or an actress, when she opened up a bit, she became so glamorous. She possessed a good sense of humour as well, which Jean was thankful for

Lastly there was Kitty Pryde, she didn't seem to have any mutant traits visible like Ororo and Rogue had; although she was pretty all the same, but there was just something about the look in her wide eyes that gave it away, she was chatty for a teenager, not afraid to join in with conversations, and from the short time Jean had spoken to her she seemed smart too. She was the youngest on the team, she couldn't have been more than 17 but Jean noted that she seemed to fit in quite well.

That was another thing Jean was looking out for, even in the short time everyone had, had to talk, strong impressions of each other were forming already

Emma and Betsy didn't seem to have made the best start, Jean had only seen them say a few words to each other so she couldn't guess what it was that made them seem to repel against each other. Jean put it down to clashing personalities, she assumed in such a large group there's just going to be people you don't like, but you're going to have to get along with

Kitty seemed content walking alongside Betsy and Rogue; the Southerner seemed to be the loudest and most forthright of the group, and the Englishwoman appeared just as outgoing now she had gotten used to her surroundings. Kitty looked as though she became just as confident in their presents as well

Ororo –although being the complete opposite- seemed to get along with them as well, naturally being a more calming presence instead of clashing like Jean would have thought

Emma seemed to be civil to everyone besides Mrs Braddock, her dry and sarcastic sense of humour being quite appreciated by most

Jean tended to stick by Ororo, not used to the company of a lot of people. She naturally shied away from the big personalities, but she new being around them would be healthy for her, would make her more confident and she could feel that she would soon be laughing along with them. She felt refreshed, she felt happy.

-xoxo-

Ororo picked up her new uniform, which was folded neatly on her new bed, in her new room.

The professor had made sure that all his new students were as comfortable as possible, so Jean had show her to the door at the end of the corridor of bedrooms, when she stepped in she was speechless. Jean had crept out silently to let Ororo appreciate her new surroundings

There were huge glass windows that took up the whole of three walls, of course with large curtains in case she ever needed any..._privacy_. There was a beautiful balcony that was in just the perfect place so that when Ororo stepped out onto it that time of day she could feel the warmth of the sun radiate around her

Ororo knew Charles was a wealthy man, but she hadn't realised that he would have such a large establishment, she suffered badly from claustrophobia and was terrified she may have been placed in a cramped room with a small window.

Looking around her spacious abode, her worries faded away and she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, some of the panic in her eyes vanishing with it

-xoxo-

Rogue inspected herself in the mirror, the suit that she fitted comfortably into –she had no idea how the Professor had gotten hold of everyone's sizes- was her favourite colour. A full cat suit made of a luxurious green fabric, fitted around every curve of hers perfectly. In some places there were patches of yellow that complimented her figure as well. She wore a small brown three quarter length jacket over the top that had the x-men symbol embellished on the breast, and a brown belt to match. She also found some yellow gloves and boots hidden away in her wardrobe. There was a darker green body suit hanging in her wardrobe, with white and green shoes directly underneath it. Folded up at the top of her wardrobe was a full body length cape with an attached hood, embellished with white. She assumed it would come in handy when winter came around again.

She finished unpacking the rest of her things -which didn't take very long, as she only had essentials- and then left her room. Which was identical to all the other rooms in the mansion apart from storms, and Rogue loved it, it was large, but cosy all the same

Jean had told all the girls to meet outside in the corridor when they had un-packed and gotten changed

Rogue stepped outside to find the other girls waiting for her; Emma was wearing a matching tank top and trouser piece that showed quite a lot of skin, As well as Betsy who had a deep purple leotard on to match her hair, as well as knee length boots.

Jean was modelling a dark green cat suit –much like her own- with a stunning bird embellished on the chest of it and a gold belt around her slim hips

Ororo's suit was all white, with simple black edges, a small cape attached, and the x-men's symbol just above her breasts on either side

Kitty's suit was plain, with just a yellow collar and yellow accessories to match. Although she still managed to look good

Rogue stared around the circle of women (Plus Bobby, who was standing close to Emma). She knew being around this many beautiful girls would be bad for her self confidence, but she strutted towards them as confidently as she could manage

Jean smiled warmly "Anyone for a tour?" she said and laughed at the other girls eager expressions

-xoxo-

Kitty woke up the next morning, feeling severely depressed... well she'd never been depressed before, so she had no idea what it felt like, but she assumed she wasn't too far off. There was only one reason for her extreme mood, and that could be summed up in one word: Lance.

He wasn't here, wasn't anywhere near her anymore. He was miles away. And she was here, in a cold and unfamiliar bedroom, even though her name was engraved on the plaque hanging on the oak door.

The room itself was rather small. It especially looked that way since it was packed with Kitty's luggage. There sure was a lot of it. The walls were an off-cream colour, and the wooden floors were dark brown. The room was furnished with a bed, dresser, a set of drawers and a closet, all of which she presumed were made out of the same material as the door. 'For a millionaire living in a mansion, you'd think Professor X would put a bit more effort into the rooms for his new 'X-Men'' Kitty scoffed

But when she gave it some though, she understood why the rooms were plain and bare. He wanted the mutants to make the rooms their own, and give them some individuality. Kitty guessed she was happy about that. Either way he definitely was a smart man.  
But Kitty hadn't done anything to this room yet. She refused to even call it her room. Her room was at her home, the room with the sky blue walls and carpet the shade of beach sand. The room where the walls were covered with pictures of her and her friends, posters of her favourite bands, TV shows and films. But most importantly, it was the room where she and Lance would meet secretly and have 'dates', as he insisted on calling them. The room where they shared so many special moments. The room where she had, had her first ever kiss with him.

That was her room. Not this fake imposter. All she had left of that room were the most important items that filled it.

She assumed that the room would appear nice to anyone else, but she missed her own one so much it clouded the sight of the one around her. It made it less special

She sighed, clambered out of her bed, and searched through the case containing her clothes. She found some clean underwear and pants, and then managed to pull out one of Lance's overlarge sweaters he had accidentally left at her house and some ratty jeans and socks. Nothing special, but she didn't care that much anyway. She dragged a hairbrush through her hair in an attempt to tame it, but gave up when it became clear that that wasn't going to happen.

She dug out her toiletries from a duffel bag and exited her room, in search of the large bathroom most of the women would have to share. When she arrived, no one was there. The white tile walls and floors gleamed brightly. It was almost too much white to handle. To the left of her was a door labelled 'Shower Room'. She hoped it wasn't a communal shower. That would just be too much. She got out her toothbrush and toothpaste and put everything else in a cabinet that was in a row of cabinets that were behind the long row of sinks and mirrors. It was labelled 'Katherine Pryde'. How thoughtful. She would have to go talk to Xavier about getting that plaque changed to Kitty, as well as the one on her door. But now was not the time.  
She left the large bathroom, and took a corridor to her right. Luckily this led her straight to the kitchen.

It was plain and simple, much like most of the other rooms in the mansion; she assumed most places hadn't been put to good use because there had only been, Scott, Jean, Hank, and the Professor living in the large space.

She sat down on one of the chairs close to a window and stared out of it. She had no idea how long she did that for, but it seemed like only a second before a wave of people came rushing into the room, talking and laughing, disturbing her peace.

The first people she saw were Emma and Bobby. Bobby was messing about, as usual. 'What a surprise' Kitty thought sarcastically. Emma was shouting at him. Something to do with a scented tampon Bobby had shoved up his nose. Kitty couldn't help but crack a small smile. He was such an idiot.

The next people to arrive was a man called Logan, and the southern girl, who, in the sunlight, was not ginger as Kitty first thought, but she defiantly had some underlying tones to her dark hair. The cute guy: Remy was walking behind her and staring at her ass greedily. 'Men' Kitty sighed to herself. Logan and Rogue were playfully arguing over something, Kitty didn't catch what though. They took the seats opposite her, Rogue sitting between the two men.

"Hay! It's Kitty, right? Ah'm Rogue, nice ta' meet y'all. This is Logan" she gestured to the short man beside her "don't let his face scare yah off; he's really just ah big pussy. Right, Logan?" Rogue smiled warmly at Kitty, as Logan shot her a death glare. The other man, Remy, looked up to her lips when she spoke, then his gaze moved downwards to settle onto her breasts. Kitty smiled back at the woman she had walked alongside to her room the previous day

"Yeah, I'm Kitty. Nice to meet you two," she said, and then when the two of them resumed their argument, Kitty turned to stare out of the window again. Kitty tried to block her surroundings, but it was difficult not to notice a few things.

Number one: the red-head, Jean, seemed to be trying to distance herself from her husband, the guy with glasses. 'What was his name? Oh yeah, Scott' she thought. He seemed oblivious to this. 'Men' Kitty sighed to herself again...

Number two: That real rich guy, Warren, was definitely checking out Emma, who was still trying to get the tampon out of Bobby's nose unsuccessfully. But kept glancing at the purple haired Englishwoman out of the corner of his eye

Number three: That same purple haired English woman, Betsy, looked tired. Really tired. Unhealthily tired. She played with the food on her plate and stared absently into space. Although whenever Rogue or Ororo spoke to her she snapped out of it and became instantly bubbly, Kitty found this odd. She also noticed a few bruises on her exposed skin.

Number four: There were no people her age. She would be left out, patronized, the young one. She would never truly fit in. The person closest to her age was Kurt, but he was already over 18

Number five: She couldn't do this without Lance. She needed to see him. Tonight. And she didn't care how much trouble she was at risk of getting into.

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully. Everyone was just chatting and getting to know one another. Nobody really noticed Kitty's lack of participation. The ones that did just put it up to being her being upset about leaving home and her friends, and that she would get over it soon.

Everybody except Rogue.

She'd been watching the girl out of the corner of her eye for the most part of the morning, and she was determined to find out what it was that was bothering her. She seemed like a good kid, oddly, she reminded Rogue of herself when she was her age...well if you looked past the messed up, insane part.

Although Kitty didn't have to be pushed to join in with conversation she still appeared to be un-comfortable in a roomful of adults. Rogue didn't blame her, it wasn't long ago she was a teenager herself. She planned on making Kitty feel equal...somehow.

-xoxo-

Breakfast was good, the grub was amazing. Logan could have eaten the meal twenty times over and still go back for more. The happy environment also cheered him up. Rogue talked to him non-stop like always and he was quite content to sit back and listen, thought occasionally he would throw in a witty comment that would just start her off again. Everyone seemed to be talking and laughing like children, almost everyone

Ororo sat at the far end of the table and surveyed the area around her in a motherly way. Yet you could almost feel the authority she exuded. Logan thought she would make a great leader, she sat up straight and her platinum hair flowed in waves down her back. She was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans (the novelty of wearing uniforms had worn of already) her face was devastatingly beautiful but Logan thought he could see the familiar pain and sadness that he could see in his eyes reflected into hers, it made him curious

He waited for Ororo to leave and when she did he distracted Rogue mid-rant by getting Remy involved in their conversation and followed Ororo out the door

She walked for a while, down a few corridors and into the 'rec' room until she finally spoke

"I don't like to be followed Logan" she said, her voice was strong and clear. A warning

"Then it's a good thing I'm not following you," He said, smirking slightly, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Sure. I guess you just happened to be taking this route? Purely by coincidence?" Ororo asked, straightening her back and crossing her arms. She looked at him cynically.

"Yep. Pure coincidence," He said, his smile growing larger.

"So, where are you heading then?" Ororo smirked. Logan's smile faltered.

"Well…I was heading for the 'rec' room, to play some darts or whatever," he shrugged. She had caught him out.

"What a shame. I'm going to the gardens. Well, it was nice talking to you," Ororo spun on her heel and started to stride away before Logan called out to her.

"Hold up! A nice, calming, trip to the gardens sounds nice. How about I join you?" Logan jogged to her and stood in front of her. Ororo studied him intensely, before answering him.

"Fine. If you can keep up," Before Logan realised what was happening, Ororo had flew around the corner at a high speed. Logan took off after her. She may have the advantage of a head start, but she couldn't be quicker than him, right?

Logan wasn't sure whether the advantage of flight and a head start caused her to win, or whether she was just simply faster than him, but win she did.

When he arrived in the gardens, she was sat nonchalantly on a wooden bench under an oak tree. Her silver hair was slightly ruffled, but apart from that it was as if they hadn't just raced through corridors.

"Logan, what took you so long?" She asked innocently, smirking slightly. Logan just grunted in response and sat beside her.

"A little…out of breath are we?" Ororo smirked and looked at Logan, crossing her legs and arms in the process. Logan glared at her and rested his back against the chair, getting comfortable. They sat in silence for a while before Logan spoke.

"So, what brings you here?" Logan questioned.

"I guess I was lonely. I mean, I lived on my own; people were frightened of me. I wanted someplace where I would fit in, and I figured this would be the best place to do that. What about your story?" Storm sighed and looked down, her eyes filled with sadness and loneliness. She, herself was surprised at how truthfully she answered

"Sorry. Well, me and Rogue, y'know the southern one, got a call from Xavier and we just went for it. Being a police officer had its moments, but it just wasn't enough… know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do. Having these...special abilities makes us different. It can be hard to adapt to normal civilian life. Especially for me."

"You think you got it hard? At least you don't have metal claws shooting outta' your hands! At least you don't age slower than everyone else! Do you know how hard it is to watch everyone you love grow old and die while you're still young?" Logan ranted, his claws dangerously close to extending out.

"Calm down Logan. Yes, I guess it is harder for you. But that doesn't mean it isn't hard for me either. I have to walk around, pretending I'm normal, but knowing on the inside I carry this great power. Knowing I could kill anyone around me so easily by accident. And going through all of this alone. That's hard, also."

"I'm sorry for exploding. I didn't realise how bad you had it too," he apologized, gently touching Ororo's soft hand. "Change of subject, what exactly is your power?"

"I control the elements. I like to think of myself as…"

"As what? C'mon, tell me."

"No. It's stupid."

"I promise not to laugh."

"Fine! I like to think of myself as…Mistress of the Elements!"

"Pretty cool. But it's not exactly superhero name material is it?"

"What do you mean?" Ororo looked at Logan, confused.

"Well, we're all a team now. I guess we should all have those cool codenames!" Logan smiled.

"Well, you try and think of something better!" Ororo challenged. Logan sat back and thought for a few minutes, before he finally presented her with his ideas. He thought they were pretty damn good.

"Weather girl!" Ororo raised an eyebrow.

"Fine! Sunshine!" Ororo laughed.

"Rain! Elemental! Lightning!" Ororo continued to laugh. She laughed even harder at Logan's disappointed face.

"I only have one left! How about…Storm!" He expected her to laugh some more, but he was surprised when she stopped laughing. 'Oh my God, she's actually considering it'

"Storm. Hmm. I like it! Storm, Mistress of the Elements! That's it!" She laughed and smiled wide. She had a superhero name!

"Your turn!"

"What?"

"You have to think of mine now!"

"Okay. Hmm…" Ororo studied Logan intently, seemingly analysing every little detail about him. Logan felt a little self-conscious, and crossed his arms tightly. Finally, Ororo smiled.

"I've got it! Wolverine!"

"Huh?" He said. What the hell was a wolverine?

"Wolverine. A Wolverine is a stocky, muscular carnivore, resembling a bear. It has sharp claws, and is usually found in the Northern regions in places like Canada and Alaska. They're also known for they're ferocity."

"Cool," Logan smiled. This animal sounded just like him. The name was pretty good too!

"Oh, and there really small," Ororo smirked. Logan's smile dropped and was replaced with a glare.

"Haha. Very funny. My sides are splitting," Logan snarled, causing Ororo to giggle. When the giggles subsided, he carried on talking.

"So, you wanna come up with some names for everyone else? It'll be fun!"

"Sure. So, Scott is Cyclops, and Jean is... Jean Grey. Hank is Beast."

"So those are the ones we already have. I was thinking Rogue should just stay Rogue, it suits her well."

"It does. How about Warren? The man with wings."

"I don't know, Flyboy?"

"No! How about…Angel?"

"Yeah, that's good."

"Okay, next there's Remy. The one who manipulates energy and has all the cards, I'm not sure what else it is he does though. Massive flirt, he was staring at Rogue's breasts all morning?"

"Oh yeah, him. How about Asshole?" Logan grunted and Ororo looked at him disapprovingly until he changed his response. "Fine, how about something to do with gambling?"

"Sounds good."

"Hmm…gambling…how about Gambit? Seems like he's taking a lot of risks checking out Rogue," he said. Ororo laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, how about…that young girl, Kitty?"

"She's the one who walks through walls and stuff, right?"

"Yes, that's her. Hm…Sprite? Seeing as she's the youngest."

"I don't know, that doesn't seem right."

"How about Shadowcat?"

"That seems pretty good. How the hell did you come up without that?" He asked. Ororo just tapped her nose and smiled.

"Secrets, secrets."

The rest of the conversation carried on like this, until they had decided on everyone's codenames. Bobby would be Iceman, Emma the White Queen, and Betsy would be Psylocke.

Of course, they'd have to get their team-mates opinions first

The pair sat in silence for a while after, basking in the heat of the sun, tired from all the talking and laughing. The peace was soon interrupted by a pair of feet running towards them.

Rogue stopped in front of Logan, looking stressed and annoyed. This couldn't be good.

"Logan, there ya' are! Ah've been looking everywhere for ya'. Thah't swamp rat Remy has been following meh everywhere, it is so day'm annoying! He won't leave meh alone. It's like he _enjoys_ irritating meh. Ah only just managed tah' shake him bah' telling him Ah' was going ta' mah' room tah'_ 'slip in tah' something more comfortable_," she ranted shuddering at the last sentence.

"Well – " Logan was interrupted by a certain Cajun looking for a certain southern belle.

"Ah Rogue, there y' are! Remy's been looking all over for y'!" Remy dragged Rogue off in a random direction, getting exactly the reaction he wanted. All the while Rogue was mouthing '_help me_' to Logan looking desperate. Logan just laughed. He was sure going to pay for that later. Logan and Ororo watched them go off -Rogue slapping Remy's arm every time he got to close- and listened to the un-mistakable sound of him laughing every time she scowled.

"I think we should leave the two lovers on their own," He chuckled, standing up and extending an arm to Ororo. For one second, he thought she wouldn't take it, but she grasped his hand and let him pull her up. When she released his hand and smiled.

"Yes, I think we should."

-xoxo-

Betsy Braddock sat in Xavier's vast garden's, trying to just enjoy the sun on her face. Since she'd been at the mansion she'd been so much happier, but there was still that constant worry at the back of her mind that she had told herself she would forget about when she left her old home in that black limo. It was proving more difficult said than done

When she was around the other girls, especially Rogue and Kitty, she really became her old self again –Before Lucien- loud, and outgoing, but as soon as she was alone the thoughts of her past life circled endlessly in her head

"Hey" Warren Worthington smiled down at her, ever since he saw her when they first arrived at the mansion he had been dying to talk to her. He didn't know why, his money had meant he could have any woman he wanted back home. Betsy wasn't so obviously attractive like he had found Emma, but there was something about her. Something had been bugging him, he'd heard that she was married, and he was wondering why her husband hadn't joined her at the mansion, he was sure the Professor had made it clear that any human spouses were welcome.

He knew Kurt's girlfriend had stayed behind due to other family, and work issues. But being married to someone –Warren assumed- was different, and he was hoping she might give him the answer he wanted

"Hi" She smiled warmly at him

"Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked, and she responded by patting the ground beside her

Sitting down he turned to her and trying his best to be tactful said "Missing your husband?"

She gulped before responding "I like it here, there's a lot more to do, nice people" her thick British accent enticing Warren even more. She was doing her best to avoid the question, so Warren instantly came to the conclusion that it wouldn't hurt if he flirt a little bit

Betsy was staring at Warren's gorgeous feather wings -that he had a shirt specially made to fit around-. It felt good to feel the sun on them and in a houseful of mutants he felt relived they didn't seem too odd

She looked up at him "This is going to sound really weird" she gulped before carrying on "But...can I touch them...your wings, I mean"

Warren chuckled, but of course obliged, Betsy ran her hand down one of his feather wings, she'd never felt anything softer, the sensation was truly strange

Warren lent in a fraction closer, he was hoping it would be interpreted as innocent. But Betsy instantly shot up and started heading briskly back to the entrance of the mansion

"I...I'm sorry...I've...got to go" Betsy scurried off, Leaving a very confused Warren still sitting on the grass .alone.

It wasn't that she didn't find Warren attractive, of course she did. It had been exactly what she had been hoping for when he had lent in a little bit closer but as soon as he did the scurrying thoughts at the back of her head ordered themselves.

She couldn't afford to get close to any man –although she knew it would be so much easier too- she also knew if Lucien ever found her, Warren would be his first target –and she knew what a powerful man Lucien was, even for a houseful of mutants- she promised herself she wouldn't give Warren the wrong idea again, nor any other guy, for their own good.

-xoxo-

Remy charged his cigarette, throwing it up in the air to expose of all evidence, when he heard the quiet pop of the small object exploding, he sighed, heavy rain falling down on him as he did so. He pushed away from the cold stone wall he had previously been leaning on and headed back to the entrance of the mansion. By the time he walked through the doors his clothes were drenched, looking down at them he wondered idly if there was anything wrong with Ororo. He strolled into the kitchen, finding exactly the girl he had hoped to see, lent by the sink with a glass in her hands

"Miss me, _chere_?" He whispered sultrily into her ear, thrilled at her slight shiver. Rogue shivered again, as he lent in close behind her, but this time because of the temperature of his body

"Where've ya been swamp rat? Yoah soaked" she did her best to scowl at him as she turned around, trying to look un-welcoming, but to no avail. He just smiled at her, thinking her expression cute. She felt a little irritated that even when he'd obviously been standing out in the rain he still managed to look good. He responded by leaning in closer to her.

"Lay off Cajun, this dress is new, go dry yoah'self off"

"If it's wet, den y' should probably take it off chere" He said smiling arrogantly, if anything, he may of gotten closer.

He raised his hands in defence when her expression hardened even more "Don't want y' gettin' a cold, now do we?"

"Trust ah Cajun boy raised in ah Catholic household ta' bring up the subject of sin" She responded, seeing through his false innocence

"What type of sin did the Southern Baptist girl have in mind?"

Rogue was surprised at the patent flirting, even for someone like Remy. They had, after all, only known each other for a matter of days

"Don't ya ever get tired of listening to yoah'self?" she asked, her patients for the day wearing thin

"Not when we're talkin' bout' y' Chere" Remy responded in a husky tone that made Rogue go slightly weak in the knees

Rogue huffed -throwing the cloth she had been using to dry her glass back in the sink- and exited the room, Remy shortly following behind her, Relishing in the fact that she was so easily wound up, he liked that, the same way he liked everything she did.

-xoxo-

Jean Grey searched lazily for a glass, the only light coming in from the kitchens window, of course at 2:00am it didn't do much good.

She winced as her hand collided with a plate causing a rather load noise to occur.

'Shit' she thought. All she wanted was a glass of water and she had probably succeeded in waking half the mansion.

"You could just turn the light on, Red" A man's husky voice suggested from the doorway, flicking a switch as he spoke.

Light flooded the room at the same time Jeans cheeks turned a delicate pink, she turned to face the figure in the doorway: Logan

"I...I" She muttered, the light blush still clinging firmly to her face

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" He asked, smiling slightly

"I was thirsty" as she answered she resumed her search for a clean glass "I could ask you the same question" Logan responded by lighting a cigar and she frowned disapprovingly

"What the professor doesn't know..." He trailed off to inhale deeply

"That's a nasty habit, and it doesn't exactly make you smell like roses either"

"Roses" He scoffed "Manly" She half smiled at his sarcasm

"You know what I mean, besides its bad for your health"

"What do you care about my health, Red?" Logan chuckled dryly when her face turned pink once more

She paused for a minute to take in her new nickname, smiling slightly

"Finally" she sighed in relief as she dug out the last clean glass situated at the back of the cupboard that she was straining to reach and proceeded to pour water into it, she turned to walk back to herself and Scott's room. Logan didn't move when she reached the doorway, he just let her manoeuvre awkwardly past him.

"Night' Red" She could hear him chuckle as she climbed the grand stairs to her destination

-xoxo-

'Y'don't need her Remy, Y'don't need her' Remy had spent the past hour telling himself the same thing, every girl had always been the same to him, he didn't need them, Heck sometimes he didn't even want them, he got bored of the same situations, but they were a luxury: something Remy surrounded himself in.

There was just something about Rogue, the way she moved; the way she talked, the way she kept telling him how irritating he was. Everything about her was interesting to him. At first she had just been a challenge, Remy had always wanted exactly what he couldn't have. Somehow it had grown into something more than that. Remy knew there were plenty of girls for him to entertain himself with in Bayville but when Rogue was around he didn't even turn his head. He knew it was stupid, but he felt like he was showing her he could be faithful, when he looked at her he felt like he _could_ be content with just the one girl in his life. But she'd guessed his type already, a type that Remy doubted she would want to get involved with.

He acted the way he did around her because he was scarred, he was afraid that if he put his heart on the line, it would get broken. It was new to him; he'd never been in a situation where he was likely to get hurt, he was always doing the hurting. Even if she was worth the heartbreak, he doubted she'd ever be stupid enough to fall for a guy like him and honestly that only made him want her all the more.

Walking around the mansion and its grounds Remy had just about memorised every escape route possible, he may have just become an X-man but he was still a professional thief, he couldn't deny his past and it gave him peace of mind to know exactly where he was going...even in the places he wasn't meant to be. He'd busied himself memorising the building inside out and he happened to pick up a few valuables along the way, many he was sure wouldn't be missed...too much. Although through all his effort there was one brown and platinum haired girl that he just couldn't remove from his mind.

'Y'dont need her' Remy thought to himself, insisting, but he knew if that were true he wouldn't have spent the last hour of his life trying to get her out of his head.

Truthfully she was all he could think about because -fear of heartbreak put aside- he _wanted _to think about her.

**Note to young self: What were you doing? This story doesn't make any sense. **


	3. What's the word i'm looking for?

** ithinkimaninja: Thank you, I'm lovin' your penname too. In answer to your question, I don't think they all know each other's powers. I was assuming they'd all find out along the way, but –as is hopefully explained in this chapter- a few people know more than others. And yes Rogue has ms marvel's powers; I think she's more badass that way.**

**Chapter 3: ****What's the word I'm looking for? **

"Remy'll make a deal with y'chere" Remy LeBeau lent against the pool table, cue in hand, his mouth turned upwards in a seductive smile "If Remy sinks de ball, how about a kiss eh?"

"Ah wouldn't count on it Cajun" The southern pistol, located across from him, scowled, her attempts to deter him proving useless, the more she rejected him the more determined he got

"Fine, fine, but if Remy wins, what d' he get?" his tone suggesting _exactly_ what he wanted

"Remy's gunnah get ah fat lip in ah minute" Rogue countered and lent her hands against the table impatiently "Now shoot swamp rat"

"D'accord" Remy bent down to take a shot "We can negotiate later, non?" the seductive grin crawling back onto his face.

Rogue was finding it hard to concentrate on anything else but the firm muscles in his arms that flexed when he stretched to hold his cue at the right angle, she shrugged it off as not having been with a guy in a very long time, assuming that her body was so hyped up from all the new men around, she supposed it wasn't her fault if it couldn't tell the difference between someone decent and an asshole like Remy. As she watched him make his move she wondered idly if she'd be more attracted to him if he couldn't talk, but was interrupted by the sound of a ball sinking.

"Now how about dat kiss?" Remy looked up, pleased with himself before he slowly started to close the gap between them until he was gazing down at her

"Ah wouldn't touch meh if ah were ya swamp rat, unless you wannah end up in ah comah" she threatened, although she didn't back away from him

"Chere, Remy knows y'can control y'powers just fine" His ruby eyes grew serious as they stared into her emerald ones

"Now wha'y would ya think thah't?" Rogues voice grew panicked through her efforts to keep it casual

"Remy has a natural talent for sensing dese kind of things Cherie" Remy smiled devilishly

Of course the real reason he knew everyone's little hidden truths in the mansion, was because when he had come across the professor's office and had accidently broke the lock, accidently stumbled across everyone's files that somehow ended up out of their locked containment unit and onto the scanner. He may of accidently took a peek, so it was no surprise he accidently found out that apart from her obvious ability to fly and infamous super strength, Rogue could also absorb powers and memories of others to use for herself with just one touch. He had also found out that since her encounter with Logan, she had learnt to control that power. He found out a few other things as well that could come in handy. Although he couldn't be blamed; after all it was just an accident.

"D'y'know what Remy thinks chere?" He carried on, leaning in closer, his warm breath tickling the side on her face "Remy thinks y'just using y'powers as an excuse not t'get close t'anybody" he tilted her head to face him, resting his hand under her chin but he didn't stop there, Rubies and Emeralds still gazing into each other, he brought his lips to hers and they kissed.

He was gentle at first, but when she didn't refuse the action his lips moved against hers more fiercely, and for a brief moment she let herself kiss him back, let her hands rest against his chest. It felt like his hands on her face were burning into her skin, like every touch he made was a permanent reminder of the moment. Etched into her and strangely it felt...right. Eventually she forced herself to stop, she broke their contact and pulled away from him, taking a brisk step backwards her cheeks flushed a light pink as she turned her head away from his gaze.

Apart from his other powers Remy was an empath, and he could feel the temptation, the want coming from her, screaming at him. He smiled, he'd never let himself feel this way about a girl before, he could never return the feelings a woman may have for him, because he left, before he could possibly become attached, so he could save himself the hurt, the heartbreak. Not this time, when he kissed Rogue he felt something, he didn't just want her body, he wanted so much more. He knew he could never bring himself to leave her no matter how selfish that was of him.

He knew she felt it too; they had a connection neither of them could deny. He grinned, his determination to win her over even stronger than before, and at the sight of this Rogues embarrassment ebbed away and was replaced by a challenging look, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Ya not that bad ah kisser sugah, shame ya not mah type" she said, hands on hips. Remy's smile grew wider at her obvious lies, it was clear she didn't believe her words either.

"So y'types not devilishly handsome?" Remy returned to his cocky self almost instantly

"Nah, mah types just nah't arrogant bastard" She exclaimed, although her expression was warmer than her words, almost playful.

He went to lean closer to her once more but she put a single gloved finger to his lips before walking out of the room.

Remy's eyes followed her exit, memorized. He was getting closer, he wouldn't stop until he'd won her over, he couldn't stop. One kiss just wasn't enough.

-xoxo-

As soon as Rogue got to her room she flopped down onto her bed and sighed, she told herself that the kiss had seemed so amazing to her because she was longing for human contact, that it would of been just as good with any other man, but she knew as much as she spun herself that excuse it didn't make it anymore true.

She wanted more than anything to let Remy kiss her again, but she pushed the feelings aside, she knew he'd kissed so many women; he probably had a bunch of doe eyed girls still waiting for his call. So why would she be any different to him? She sighed, convincing herself she wasn't. It that didn't change the fact she had given in to him, she had succumbed to his charm, something she had assured herself she would never do. She was no different to any other girl Remy had wrapped around his little finger. Well at least that's what she thought; still there was nothing she wanted more than to kiss him again, to feel his skin on hers.

Remy was all she could think about, even though she knew all that would come of getting close to him was heartbreak.

-xoxo-

Kitty pulled on her jeans, almost falling over when she caught her leg in the fabric. She also managed to knock over a pile of empty boxes, causing Rogue in the room next to her to pound on the wall. She took that as a strong 'shut the hell up'. With the noise she was making, at this rate she probably wouldn't be able to leave her room without being attacked by an overprotective mutant.

She grabbed a jacket, money and a flashlight as she tiptoed out of her room. She shut the door as quietly as she could, but in the silence it sounded like a resounding gunshot, and darkness fell. She fumbled with the flashlight and turned it on, a white glow emanating from the end. She looked around quickly, swinging the flashlight in time with her head, and scuttled off down the hall.  
She failed to notice the dark figure lurking in the shadows.

"Come on, you piece of trash! Start! Now is not the time!" Kitty fumed, accentuating her words by punching the steering wheel.

"I do not have time for this. I'll have to walk. God, I hate you so much right now!" she stormed out of the garage, heading for the front gate of the mansion. She could have called Lance, but she didn't want to trouble him anymore. It was hard enough to convince the Brotherhood to let her visit, and knew it took more than a calm debate.

She used her power, and walked through the gates, in case there was an alarm system in place. That wouldn't exactly be the best escape.

Kitty used her powers the whole trip, it was much easier that way, since she could just simply walk through any obstacle in her way.  
It took an hour to reach the boarding house, but about 10 minutes to recover and make a half-hearted attempt to make herself presentable before she knocked on the door. There were a series of bangs and plenty of yelling before the door opened.

"Hey, Sweetcheeks!" The man at the door winked and leant against the doorframe suggestively. What a sleaze ball. He was tall and way too skinny with pale skin, almost green, and greasy brown hair. He was definitely not a looker. He'd have trouble attracting flies.

"I…Is Lance there?"

"Why don't you come on inside?" he drawled, stepping aside to let her in. Kitty stepped inside cautiously, waiting for some hidden attack.

The house was a wreck. Litter was thrown across the floor, various pieces of furniture were broken and it smelled like rotten food.

"Where's Lance?" Kitty asked, turning herself intangible, she really didn't want to touch any of the garbage on the floor…or that guy.

"Lance? Well, he's not here sweetheart," he grinned, and reached out to grab Kitty's shoulders, instead falling flat on his face.

"Toad, get the hell out!" The voice came from upstairs, and the source ran down the stairs and jumped the last few. Lance.

"Lance!" she ran at him and enveloped him into a hug, squeezing him as tightly as she could.

"Whoa, Kitten, calm down! Anyone would think you might have missed me!" Lance chuckled and returned the hug, pulling them closer together, if that was even possible.

"Shut up, you know I did!" Kitty eventually pulled away, and looked up at him. Still beautiful.

"Hey guys, look who's here! Lance's new girl" Seems 'Toad' had regained consciousness.

Suddenly a rabble of boys –She wasn't sure if they qualified as men- ran down the stairs, shoving and pushing each other out of way, followed by a rather un-amused looking woman. After a minute and some minor injuries, they reached Lance and Kitty.

"Well Lance, tell us, how did you pull her?" A platinum blonde stepped forward. He was tall and handsome, and looked around Kitty's age.

"He didn't 'pull' anyone," Kitty scowled. She could tell this was going to be 'so much fun'

"Lance! She's got balls!" Kitty deepened her scowl and crossed her arms. "And a temper! Oh, I like her!"

"Shut the hell up Pietro. Kitty, this is Pietro, Toad, Blob and Wanda. Guys, this is Kitty," Lance gestured to her proudly, and she couldn't help but blush.

"Hi," Wanda said, extending her hand as Kitty shook it. She had dark hair, cut short, really pretty, and living in the same house as Lance. 'Great'

Kitty shook everyone's hands, apart from Toads, stopping at him and awkwardly removing her hand, not wanting to touch him. He just scowled and walked into the kitchen, muttering.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we'll be off upstairs," Lance took Kitty's hand and pulled her upstairs, the Brotherhood wolf whistling and shouting.

"So How've you been" Lanced asked

"Okay, I guess"

"I missed you"

"I misse_" Kitty started to say before her sentence was rudely cut off by Pierto bursting in the door

"What are you doing?" Lance glared

"Calm down, I'm just here to offer you a drink" Pietro put up his hands in defence before throwing a can of larger at kitty. She just stared at it, like it was just waiting to bite her hand off

"So, you're going to get drunk on a school night, assuming of course that any of you actually go to school."

"you need to get laid," Pietro said, Deadpan.

"What?"

He smirked. "I'm serious. You are way too uptight. A nice roll between the sheets might help."

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, not seeming to mind the daggers seemingly shooting out of Lance's eyes and right into him. He offered one to Kitty.

"I don't smoke."

Pietro smirked. "You don't smoke, you don't drink." He snorted. "You're probably still a virgin too." He saw the look on her face and laughed softly. "Holy shit, you are! This is too good."

"Fuck off, Pietro" Lance budged in

"You're the ultimate good girl," he snickered.

"I swear." Kitty raised one hand to hit him, which he caught in his own.

"Except the violence. Aren't good little girls like you supposed t' be against violence?"

"I am not-"

"You are. Bloody hell, Kitty, have you ever done anything bad? I'll bet you've never cut school either, or even a class." She didn't respond to that, which answered his question perfectly. "You really do need to get laid."

With that, lance slammed the door in his face and returned back to the bed they were previously sitting on.

"I really missed you" Kitty said, as if continuing were they left off.

He didn't respond, he lent into kiss her, his eyes staring lustfully into hers, his lips slightly parted, which reminded her of their first kiss, the way his tongue had danced with hers, the way it felt, the way it tasted. She eagerly obliged and started to kiss him back with force

Kitty started to remove her shirt, she was sure it wasn't Pietro who gave her the idea, she knew she wanted to, it felt right. But she was stopped by Lance. She looked at him questioningly.

"What is it?"

"You don't want to do this," He sighed, pulling away from Kitty.

"Believe me, I do!"

"Kitty, it's not the right time. Think about it, do you really want to have sex with me because you want to or because you want to piss of Emma?"

"I want to do it because I want to!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Oh…I see. You aren't attracted to me are you! You don't love me!"

"What?! Yes I do Kitty, it's just –"

"No! I'm leaving, don't bother calling!"

"Kitty! Come back! Kitty!"

But she was already gone, running down the stairs and storming out of the house. She knew the Brotherhood was all gathered by the door, wondering what the hell was going on, but she didn't care. Not anymore.

-xoxo-

Kitty lay face down on her bed, trying to wriggle closer into the pillow. In the long time she'd been lying there she'd become less upset and more frustrated, At Lance, at herself. Anyone she could take it out on.

"Ugh!" She mumbled, her head still shoved against her pillow

"Something the matter, sugah?"

Kitty lent upright and turned her head in the direction of Rogues voice

"No" Kitty responded

"Then whah' are ya' screaming at ya' pillow?" The southerner asked, leaning in the doorway

Kitty mumbled something too quiet for her to hear, before she moved from her space in the doorway and came and sat down next to kitty on her bed.

"Boy trouble?" She asked bluntly. Rogue could tell by the reaction Kitty gave that her guess was correct. Rouge had an identical one when she was a teenager. Not very long ago.

"All men are asses," Rogue carried on. "It's imprinted on their genetic code. After all, even mutant guys still have the Y chromosome, and everyone knows that's where all the problems start.

"You said you thought Remy was sexy. The, like, other day" Kitty argued.

'_Smooth move_' "Did I say that?" was Rogue's innocent reply. "I meant... uh..." She searched her brain for an adjective that sounded similar to 'sexy'. No results came up.

"You meant _sexy_," Kitty said.

She was clearly enjoying this. Rogue felt she could endure a little teasing for Kitty's sake.

"All right, fine, A'h _did_ mean sexy," Rogue sighed

"But you just said that all men are asses," the confused Kitty said. Rogue could be so contradictory.

Rogue smiled coyly. "A'h did," she replied, "but have ya' _seen_ his?"

Kitty smiled at her comment, although still not fully understanding what she meant

She thought about it, and then sighed "Am I, like, not attractive enough? Is that it?" Kitty asked rhetorically in-between suddenly breaking into a new flood of sobs

"Aw sugah, did ya' get..." Rogue said, putting her arm around her

"Rejected?!" The teenager finished the sentence

"No. That's not what ah was gunna' say" Rogue frowned "Did ya' ever think he might be scared. He might never have, y'know, before, he might be a..."

'Y'know' was quickly becoming the girl's new codeword. 'Well this isn't awkward at all' Rogue thought and then examined Kitty's expression...

"Jesus Kitty, you're a virgin?!" She sighed, realising her tone and not wanting to upset her more "Well maybe that' why, It might be a good thing sugah. He's ah nice enough guy he doesn't want ta' rush in ta' things, Ah know ah'd kill for one of those" Rogue suggested softly, smiling at her

"Yeah?" Kitty asked weakly

"Yeah sugah" Rogue re-assured her "Yeah"

-xoxo-

Rogue made her way back to her room, trying to make as little noise as possible. She cringed slightly when the spoon hit the side of the bowl of cereal she had made herself, but managed not to wake any of the other residents of the mansion up.

She rubbed her bare arms, wishing she had put a dressing gown over her baseball top she wore to bed.

She carried on walking along the institutes vast corridors, looking down at her bowl of cornflakes; stirring them occasionally.

"Holy fuck" Rogue said as she rounded the corner, her eyes shot up from the bowl as it fell out of her hands on impact.

She rubbed her head lazily and huffed as she got to her feet.

'Whatever I bumped into must have been...' she was distracted mid-thought as she caught eyes of the man standing in front of her. A man dressed in red and black...

Rogue took a moment to look him up and down. Apart from the fact he seemed to have the whole of the government weapon supplies on his belt he seemed normal. Although his stance stuck out for Rogue, he didn't seem to be afraid, or ready for a fight. He stood with his hands on his hips as if he was making an effort to inform Rogue he was irritated she had gotten in the way.

"Oh ah'm sorreh, did ah' disturb you breaking in ta' someone else's property?" Rogue questioned the stranger sarcastically.

"Yes, actually. Very kind of you to notice" he responded cheerily, leaning back on his heel.

"Well, Ah'm so rude, please be on yoah' way" Rogue smiled sweetly

"Thanks" The stranger tried to stroll pass Rogue, but found himself on the floor again when her heel collided with his shin

"I'm sensing your angry, I like it, the seriousness in your eyes suits you? Green is a nice colour; I like green! It really compliments the-"

"You talk too much" Rogue said, cutting him off.

"My names Wade Wilson, but some people call me Deadpool, you can take your pick" Wade reached out, indenting her to shake his hand.

"Rogue" She said in response. Looking down at his hand: un-impressed. Wade tried to nonchalantly lower it back to his side, and failed.

"Should ya' really be giving me ya' name if ya' breaking in ta' mah' home?" she continued

"I guess not, though, you seem like a nice lady" Wade smiled childishly

"Deadpool's a crap name anyway" Rogue responded, wearing the same childish smile

"I change my mind. Your mean"

"You made me spill mah' cereal!" She claimed in her defence. She pouted, waving her hand in the direction of the broken bowl

"Well you shouldn't have been wandering around this late at night...early in the morning, whatever floats your boat"

"You shouldn't be braking in ta' mah' home"

"Sorry, I'll just get what I came for and then I'll get on my way. Unless you want to give me a tour" He added to the sentence when he saw the expression on her face "No?...okay"

"So ya' _are_ here ta' steal something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes. Yes I am"

"Well" Rogue sighed "ah guess that means ah have ta' stop ya'"

"Thumb-wrestle?" Wade suggested innocently

"Wade? Again?" The recognisable sound of the professor spoke up before he wheeled himself into view.

"I'm starting to like it here professor. Your friends are always so _charming_" he looked over at Rogue "She really knows how to make a guy feel at home"

"You know this guy professor?" Rogue asked in disbelief

"Deadpool found the information he was employed to find the first time he paid me a visit, a long time ago. I think he pays us a visit because he gets bored nowadays"

"That's not true Prof. You have a very nice ...electric...pencil...sharpener that I just couldn't resist borrowing" Wade stuttered. The professor laughed at his childishness, and Rogue just stared – not believing what she was seeing.

"If you like it so much, why don't you stay permanently?" Xavier suggested bluntly

"_Professor" _Rouge whined

He ignored her and carried on pitching his idea to Wade "I have recently set up a group for talented mutants, I'd very much like you to join us here"

Wade was quick to respond "Yeah, that'd be great. I think I'll settle in here just fine. I mean I've already made a new best friend!" He grinned at Rogue, who was still watching with her mouth open

"Really? Then I think it would be a good idea if Rogue showed you too your new room Wade" The professor glanced at Rogue eagerly "It's far too late to get your things now, so stay tonight and you can get them in the morning" He turned his wheelchair to leave "Goodnight"

"Best friends?"

"Yeah we can have a handshake and everything" Wade smiled as Rogue rolled her eyes and pushed him to his room.

-xoxo-

"_I love you" Betsy Braddock whispered, too quiet for anyone else to hear. She stood in her lavish wedding dress, at the entrance of a church; sun shining on her face, intruding through the gorgeous stained glass window._

_Through her veil she could see her friends, her family, all smiling. Standing up in synchronisation as the music started to drift through the church. She turned to her bridesmaids: the x-women she had grown to love like sisters. They nudged her forward, so she began to walk down the beautifully decorated isle, as gracefully as she could manage._

_She studied each face as she passed it, but there was only one she was dying to see._

_She reached the altar, and turned to meet her fiancé_

_Warren Worthington stood facing her. His wings on show and, to Betsy, they looked even more angelic and beautiful than normal with the golden light from outside beaming down on him where he stood._

_Betsy took a sharp intake of breath as Warren gracefully lent forward to push back her veil._

_It dropped to the floor. The fine netting ripped to shreds, as she looked up she saw the sickening smile she dreaded so much. Always stitched on to the man she dreaded more._

"_Hello Betsy luv'" Lucien's voice was as sickly sweet as his smile._

_Betsy backed away. The sun outside vanishing from sight, it was replaced by deafening thunder and lightning. _

"_Missed me?" He smiled again_

_Betsy spun, looking for anything; anyone! She didn't care where she ran too, just as long as it was away from him._

_The smiling people, each face she had studied, had gone; vanished._

_The decorations were torn; the flowers wilting where they hung._

_Lightning crashed at the window, causing the stain glass to shatter in front of her._

"_It's okay Luv', Your coming with me now" The sickly sweet smile grinned, holding teeth like daggers_

_She was dragged out of the now splintered church doors and into the night._

"_HELP!" was all she could bring herself to say, but no one responded, not even the devil of a man hauling her away. All she could hear was the force of the rain, and the pounding of her broken heart._

"Betsy! BETSY!" a familiar southern accent called.

Betsy's blinked a few times and Rogue became clear standing next to the bed.

"You were screamin' sugah', are y' okay?" the southerner asked as Betsy attempted to sit upright. She cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for waking you up" Betsy smiled weakly

"Okay sugah' If ya' need anythan' I'm only next door" Although, her green eyes looked doubtful

When Rogue left, closing the door behind her, Betsy put her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

He was coming for her, she could feel it, every hope she had in the limo that day vanished.

Lucien never stopped until he got what he wanted.

-xoxo-

**I know. It's a bit of a cop out to already have Rogue's powers sorted out. But I find, in fanfiction's I read, the whole story tends to be taken up by the issue of Rogue not being in control of her powers and trying to resolve it. I figured I had enough subplots in mind, most of which need Rogue 'touchable' for. Wink wink.**


	4. Oh Yeah, Broken

**Chapter 4:**** oh yeah...Broken**

Jean Grey emerged from the pool situated outside the X-mansion; she gasped for air, feeling the cold chill of the night bite at her bare limbs. She climbed out of the water and wrapped a towel around herself...waiting

She couldn't sleep, so she went for a little swim to drown her thoughts. She knew exactly why she couldn't sleep, she knew exactly why she allowed herself to sneak out of bed in the early morning, the answer was right there in front of her but she chose to avoid it.

The truth was she knew exactly who else would be downstairs this early in the morning, and she simply couldn't sleep knowing she was missing an opportunity to speak to him. He was what she wanted; he was exactly what she wanted: a thrill.

She knew exactly who she hoped to find, exactly who it was that she wanted to lean into the smell of. The first time they had met she had been shy, reclusive, and reluctant. She'd changed since then, she'd become stronger, because she was more eager to get what she wanted, and she knew all too well what that was.

"Hey Red" Logan's low tone pierced the nights silence

"We meet again" Jean's voice was confident, aware that otherwise she would give out an innocent vibe

"Skinny dipping?" Logan questioned raising an eyebrow

"Yep, I think I've tainted this innocent pool" she flashed him an evil grin

"Aren't you worried your daddy might catch you?" Logan chuckled

Her eyes narrowed slightly, she was hoping she'd toughened up enough for him to take her seriously. She tried to stand more confidently, her towel wrapped round herself.

"I don't always do what my daddy wants Logan" She said, trying her hardest to perfect a smoulder

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were hitting on me Red" Logan said, with mock-disappointment in her

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" She replied, feeling pleased with the breathy voice she managed to achieve

"Well I always did think I was kinda' cute"

Jean chuckled, pulling on some clothes, underneath her towel which was still covering her

When both of them returned to their rooms later that night they were satisfied that they would be returning to the pool regularly, not that they did anything. But Jean liked to think that didn't mean they wouldn't.

-xoxo-

'Stop staring Logan, stop staring!'

Ororo walked past him on her way to the danger room where there training session would be held, Logan just watched her strut past, his mouth wide open, transfixed.

"Y'look like you're giving ah very unenthusiastic blowjob" Rogue said, waving her hand in front of his gormless face

"Oh it's just you" Logan snapped out of it, unimpressed

"Woah' don't sound too pleased ta' see me" She said sarcastically

"Common'" Logan pushed her in the direction of the danger room

"Okay, okay!"

When they walked through the door, Ororo, Scott, and Kurt were already standing in the centre of the silver panelled room looking impatient.

Jean and the professor stood observing through a glass window in the control room

"Is everyone ready?" Scott asked, as the metal doors closed

The team nodded before Scott gave his wife the thumbs up and the metal room merged into a large warehouse, huge shelves of raw materials lining the walls.

"There could be some surprises" Scott announced, his expression showing clearly how seriously he took leading them

"Woah, nothing gets past you sugah" Rogues eyebrow raised

"Just keep your eyes peeled, and stick together" He shot back at her

Logan grunted and wandered off, doing his own thing. Scott glared at him, knowing Logan was trying his best to piss him off

The ground shook beneath them, a thunderous sound vibrating through the warehouse walls

"Whoa" Was all Rogue could manage as an immense, towering metal creature stumbled robotically towards them

Scott's hand shot up to his visor, neon beams of light surrounded the enemy. It stumbled slightly, knocking over the vast amount of shelves lining the walls as it did so.

A piercing scream replaced the thunderous shakes of the creature; Logan's head shot in the screams direction, recognising Ororo's voice and sprinted to her location.

Scott carried on shooting, as Kurt continued to teleport from place to place, dropping ammunition on the target.

Logan furiously grabbed at the masses of objects that had fallen on Ororo, as Scott signalled to Rouge to help him.

"Ororo! speak to me! are you okay?" Logan shouted

"She's claustrophobic, Logan" Rogue said, arriving by his side "she's probably in a state of shock"

A small squeak came from the left of them, Logan instantly took action and seemingly started to throw each rock and object out of his way.

A small mocha coloured hand emerged, and Ororo was almost instantly pulled out from under the wreckage

She looked up at Logan, whose arms she was still in

"thanks" she coughed, dusty and bruised, Tears in her eyes. The simulation ended and the doors opened as Jean and the professor rushed in.

She felt fine, she knew she would be. But he never let go of her hand, not for a second.

-xoxo-

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. He's never going to forgive me, because I'm just so stupid!"

Kitty sobbed and collapsed onto her bed, clutching at the sheets. Rogue's encouragements had helped for a little while, but every day without Lance just seemed to get worse.

'I'm going to die alone, with, like, 20 cats! What if I don't even have cats? What if all cats hate me because of what I've done? What if-'

"Kitty!"

"Squee!" Kitty jumped in surprise and fell of the bed, landing with a soft oomph on the floor. She groaned in pain, before remembering the intruder and jumping into a fighting stance and yelling:

"I WILL BREAK YOU!"

The intruder bent over double and roared with laughter, clutching his sides.

"Oh, Kitty, I wish I had a camera" 'Wait...I recognize this guy...'

"Pietro?"

"You caught me! Oh, that was priceless!" Kitty finally realised what had just happened and awkwardly lowered her fists, flushing red.

"Why the hell are you here?" Kitty had to wait a minute for the answer while Pietro tried not to die from laughing so hard.

"Well, you see, I have a puffy, red faced teenager at home that won't eat or sleep and most importantly won't make me sandwiches. And I'm going to fix him!" Pietro flashed a grin and put his arm around her. "And you, Kitty Pryde, are the super glue."

"I'm super glue?"

"Yes! Now it's time to glue Lance together! C'mon, let's go!"

"WAIT! I can't just up and leave! And you can't just break in when the mood strikes!" She pulled out of his grasp.

"Number one: Kitty, you're 17, I don't think anyone will be suspicious if you left at 3 in the afternoon Number two: yes, yes I can. Not even your fancy pants 'state of the art' security system can detect me!" he exclaimed smugly.

"Fine, fine! Okay, let's go," Kitty said, grabbing random clothes out of her wardrobe.

"Hang on! We're not going back now! Are you stupid?" Kitty glared at him. 'God, he was such an ass!'

"We need to give him a surprise, something special. But, I haven't thought of that yet, so, any ideas?" Pietro looked at her hopefully. She sighed and sat on the bed, thinking. After a few minutes, she got it. 'I don't know why I didn't think of this before!'

"A picnic!"

"What?!"

"A picnic! A romantic picnic! It's perfect!" Pietro looked sceptical.

Kitty sighed. "We cook some food-"

"I'm not cooking! You seem to have forgotten the reason why I'm doing this!"

"Fine! I cook food, you get supplies, and don't even argue because we both know you can get everything in under a minute. Then we take everything down to a place I know that Lance loves to go. We set-up, you drag blindfolded Lance down here, and tadaa! It's perfect!"

"I suppose that might work. So, you get on down to the kitchen, and I'll get the supplies."

"And by 'get the supplies' you mean steal the supplies?"

"Oh Kitty, you know me so well!"

-xoxo-

"So, what's the big deal with Lance?" Pietro asked. He was leant on the counter watching Kitty make a mess of the kitchen. Luckily, the mansion was empty- He assumed they were all saving the world...Or shopping or something-, so he could stay with Kitty. Unluckily, watching Kitty make food was really boring.

"Well, he's kind and caring, not to mention his hot ass and -"

"Stop! Please stop! I'm sorry I asked!" Kitty giggled and carried on preparing the food. "But seriously, what's so special about him? All I see is a great sandwich maker."

"That's all you would see, because you are a stereotypical guy. Lance, on the other hand, is not. Like I said, he's sweet and caring, but he understands me as well. And he accepts me for what I am, a mutant. A lot of guys wouldn't do that."

"Wow...that's deep. I just thought it was the whole 'hot ass' thing."

"Pietro!"

"I'm kidding, I kid! And, y'know, he really does care about you. All he talks about is Kitty did this and Kitty said that. I practically know everything you've ever done in your life. And now he's sat at home crying his eyes out over a picture of the both of you. A lot of guys wouldn't do that. Hell, if a girl breaks up with me, I just sleep with another one." Tears glistened in her eyes 'God, what have I done!' "Oh my God...don't cry. Seriously. Please don't cry. I'll do anything! Just don't cry!"

"You...Pietro Maximoff...are scared of crying girls? Ha!" Kitty bent double with laughter, pointing at Pietro and laughing even harder. The tears in her eyes now definitely weren't sad ones.

"Shut up!" Pietro gave a petulant pout and crossed his arms, making Kitty laugh even harder. "If you don't stop laughing, I'll tell Lance about 'I will break you!'"

Silence.

"That's what I thought," he said smugly, leaning against the counter once more. Kitty glared at him and resumed the food preparation.

"So...what about you? Any girlfriend or...?"

"Nope, just me. No girl can keep up with this," he said, gesturing to his body. Kitty snorted.

"That's what you think."

"That's what I know!"

"Whatever!" Kitty turned back to the food.

"Hey, Pietro?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping. I really appreciate it."

"Baby I know."

"I hate you, you ass."

"You love me really."

-xoxo-

Rogue took a swig from the bottle of beer in her hand; she sat on the comfy lounger in Logan's room, him in the couch beside her, chucking another bottle into the trash and opening up a new one. What the professor didn't know couldn't hurt him: the pair had settled on that excuse.

Rogue loved the time she spent with Logan, nothing was expected of her. She could slouch on the furniture in an old football jersey and comfy socks.

"So you and Ororo, huh?" She smiled

"Subtle" Logan responded sarcastically

"She's quite the gal, sure ya can handle her?" she asked playfully

"Don't know what you're talking about" Logan responded nonchalantly

"Oh common Wolvie' ah've seen the way ya look at her" Rogue exclaimed, admiring her use of a nickname for his alter ego

"So what? she's a beautiful woman" he shrugged

"You and ah both know it's something more than that" Rogue insisted, but she didn't push the subject further, which was a mistake as Logan took it as an opportunity to turn the tables

"You and our resident Cajun seem to be getting a lil' cosy, anything going on between you two?" he smiled "Didn't I strongly advise you against guys like him anyway?"

"When have ah ever listened to ya advise?" Rogue lifted an eyebrow

"Are you avoiding my first question Roguey?" Logan teased

"There is nuthin' going on between me and Gambit" she elaborated on each word, looking him in the eyes

"Okay whatever you say darlin'" Logan knew she was lying, but decided that he could use that to his advantage in the long run. He had smelt Remy all over her only a few nights ago. He'd keep a close eye on the pair from then on, and if he ever hurt her, he would give him a personal talking too. But Remy did seem genuine: the way he looked at Rogue, Logan liked to think that was the same look he reserved for Ororo. But of course, that was his little secret, one he wouldn't be admitting anytime soon because there was one beautiful redhead that he just couldn't quite get his head around either.

-xoxo-

Rogue and Betsy pranced around Xavier's garden like children after sugar. Ororo watched the pair of lunatics make themselves dizzy, eyebrows raised, although she couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

"Oh lady Ororo won't you join us" the girls exclaimed dramatically and pulled at her arms from where she lay on a blanket, basking in the sun

"What have you two been drinking?" Ororo didn't move a muscle although she didn't even try to resist laughing along with them

Jean emerged from the Mansion doors with a tray of drinks in her hands and strolled over to were the other three ladies had located themselves, as soon as she put the tray down on the blanket Rogue and Betsy were swarming her in kisses

"Oh darling I missed you" Rogue exclaimed, Imitating Betsy's English accent as best she could. Jean just laughed aloud

"You are such children" she chuckled but let them pull her along all the same

They started singing love songs to Ororo, hands clutched to their chests dramatically with jean joining in as well. The white haired goddess battered her friends away with her hands, they responded by collapsing onto the blanket next to her.

"I'm offended, I thought we were quite good" Jean grinned playfully

"I don't know why Scott puts up with you" Ororo responded, her expression reflecting Jean's

"Oh a'h think ah know _exactly_ wha'y" Rogue commented kissing the air in Jean's direction

Jean opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Emma Frost strutting towards them, head high

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Emma stared at the bundle of women disapprovingly "but Bobby and I are popping out, I'd appreciate it if you girlies could keep an eye on kitty, she has a habit of disappearing lately" she stated in a patronizing tone, before giving them a sickly sweet smile and flouncing off, looking over her shoulder to call a 'toodles' before carrying on towards her extravagantly expensive car.

"'Ah am holier than thou' might as well be written across her pretty li'l forehead." Rogue scoffed, seriousness returning to her instantaneously. Betsy nodded in agreement

"Bobby's such a nice kid; I don't know what he sees in her"

"Great boobs though" Jean commented

"Yeah!" They said in unison, laughing aloud

Ororo paused when she saw Kitty Pryde exit the mansion quickly and walk down the path looking over her shoulder, she stumbled a bit on the stones but carried on, head down. Ororo nudged Rogue with her elbow. She spotted the girl and knew instantly what her friend was suggesting

"Kitty!" Rogue called, smiling warmly, when Betsy and Jean turned to see the teenager they responded the same way. Kitty stopped and turned to face them: confused.

"Hey Sugah get ya ass ova' here" Rogue called again, trying her best to sound friendly. It must have worked because the girl decided to stumble over to the group

"Hi" Kitty smiled awkwardly wondering whether to take a seat or not

"Don't look so worried sugah, we don't bite" Rogue's smile widened, kitty took this as an invitation to sit down

"Speak for yourself" Betsy grinned, flashing her dangerous porcelain white teeth

"Where were you off to anyway?" Ororo took of her sun glasses and raised her eyebrows

"Oh I was thinking of going shopping" Kitty lied through her teeth, but she wasn't very good at it. The women being the type they were didn't pull her up on it, instead they just insisted she stay with them: to keep her out of trouble.

After a while of idle chatter Rogue lifted Betsy's hand to her face to check the time

"Ugh, Ah have ah danger room session with Logan soon" she whined, sprawling out on the blanket

"Hot, muscled, Canadian locked in a room with you for an hour. Yep sounds like torture" Ororo teased

"We all know _you _wouldn't mind swapping schedules with me Ro'" Rogue responded playfully, finishing with a wink. Jeans face dropped slightly at the comment but she quickly put on a smile to match the other girls. Kitty laughed when she saw the weather goddess's mocha checks turn pink which turned out to be a mistake, as Rogue decided to turn her attention away from Ororo and to her instead

"No one can see ya pretty lil' figure when ya constantly have ya hoodie on sugah"

"I don't really have anything else to wear err 'like'... that's why I was going shopping today" Kitty murmured, adding the last part in a bid to make her previous lies more realistic, not that it did any good. Rogue and the other girls nodded to each other, each finding it obvious exactly where the young woman in front of them wanted to slip away too, they were, after all, her age themselves not long ago.

"How about you come shopping with us tomorrow?" Jean suggested

Kitty thought about it for a second, to be honest she had never taken a shine to shopping for clothes; there were always other things on her mind. Had she been asked by anyone else she would have politely declined, but she really enjoyed her teammates company, she was glad they accepted her, wanted to spend more time with her.

"Okay" she beamed

-xoxo-

"Bobby, Is that even legal?"

"On second thought, how about you just run around the house in your underwear shouting 'a bear ate my penis'"

"Easy"

Rogue pulled her trousers back on, a little out of breath from all the screaming about bears and genitals, whilst Betsy and Bobby tried to recover from all the falling about on the floor laughing.

"You are such children" Wade insisted

"But getting me ta' tell tha' pizza guy that a'h had a'h raging erection was so mature" Rogue countered, eyes narrowing as she took another swig from the bottle they had been spinning.

"Are you moody because all the dares tend to involve your penis" Wade grinned, as Betsy wiped a tear from her eye and began to compose herself

"Wow, caught me out there!" Sarcasm thick in her throat

Although Rogue couldn't help but laugh, childish as there game was; it was the most fun she'd had since she was a kid. She felt so at home at the mansion, each day was a muddle of missions and training, and most nights were blurs of drunken silliness. She was with her friends constantly, and there was never a dull moment. She'd always felt there was something missing, but here she was complete.

Bobby leant forward to spin the half empty bottle of gin, his eyes narrowed and an evil little grin appeared on his face as it slowed and abruptly stopped in front of Rogue.

She groaned "Again?"

She picked dare, she always picked dare. Most people would say truth is easier, that being asked a question is simple compared the agonizing embarrassment of the typical running around naked.

she couldn't answer a question about herself, she could never bring herself to reveal anything -it was too painful to dive deeper than necessary- not even her name, she never could.

"Is this really the best yall could come up with?" she asked, standing in the garage

"Why? Are you scared?" Wade jeered excitedly like he was still a teenager

With one sharp click she cut through the wires of Scott's car. She knew it was stupid, but she could never turn down a challenge. Standing up straight and taking a deep breath she said

"What's next?"

-xoxo-

"Remy's really not a terrible person." Remy defended himself against Ororo's glares, as the two sat in the wreck room.

To be honest, she liked Remy, most of the time he was amusing. But she still disapproved of his career choice, and she wasn't afraid to make that known. After all, he wasn't just any thief; He was the son of the leader of _the guild of thieves_ and to storm, that's just about as bad as it got. She had stolen out of necessity; the Guild had a choice, taking it to a whole new level, Killing and deceiving because they could, not because they had to.

Storm had found out about Remy's little habit when she had been reading everyone's files, of course she knew logically that made her just as bad as him, but morally, they were worlds apart

Remy sat facing her, his arm propped against the back of the couch.

"Oh come on Stormy, why can't we be friends, eh? We're a lot alike, you and I." Remy said flippantly. Ororo's eyebrows rose.

"Oh are we?" She asked, smothering an amused smile. She was angry he dared compare himself to her, But at the same time she couldn't help but be interested, and she had to admit she admired his persistence "And what, may I ask, makes us so similar?"

"We share a talent for _borrowing_ things" He winked.

She rolled her eyes, but gave in to his accusations "All thieves can spot a fellow thief a mile away. I had hoped you'd have the decency to keep our shared knowledge to yourself and not bring it up, but I had a feeling you would." She sighed before carrying on "Besides, I don't steal _anymore_ Remy"

"And y' think Remy does?" He gasped in mock surprise

"I know you do, and I know your very good at it, so what is it you want? To drag me back into it?"

"Non, Remy just wants t' be friends." He grinned devilishly.

"Well in that case" she said, "friends would probably give this back." She opened her palm and Remy snatched his wallet from it. She laughed out loud when she saw the expression on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, Stormy" He shoved the wallet back into his jean pocket, not taking his eyes off of the white haired woman.

"And if we're returning t'ings, I suppose dis is only right." He held up a delicate silver chain, she retrieved it and slapped his leg.

"Bastard," she said light heartedly, tying it back around her neck.

-xoxo-

Rogue stared at the red flashing digits on her bedside clock: 10:00am. It was quiet so she assumed most residents of the manor were amusing themselves elsewhere. She could never understand the appeal of being an early riser. Even so she guessed she'd slept long enough so she dragged herself out of bed, applied some make-up quickly and tied her hair back into a messy ponytail, the white strands left hanging to frame her face.

Rogue entered the kitchen to see Remy perched on one of the counters: shirtless. Rogue couldn't help but stare, almost transfixed, at Remy's bare chest. Black and red tattoo's –that seemed to be covering old scars- Ran down the right side of his body, starting at his shoulder, going all the way down to his...

Rogue blinked and the spell was broken. "Are ya tryin' to blind me, swamp rat?"

"Y'don't like de view chérie?"

"Have Ah ever implied otherwise?"

He didn't reply. He just stared at her. 'It should be illegal to be that beautiful' he decided.

"Keep staring at meh, swamp rat, and Ah swear you'll lose those pretty eyes of yours."

"Chére, y' like Remy's eyes" Remy grinned. Rogue groaned at the fact that she had let that slip. "Y' finally admit it."

"Go away," Rogue growled. Of course, Remy did the exact opposite. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down at her longingly

"Yoah sucha' flirt Swamp rat" Rogue turned away from him

"Y'know Remy hasn't been since he met y' Chere" He purred seductively "Remy's a new man"

"How new?" Rogue asked, "Yoah not gunna' start going on about finding Jesus or that yoah intending ta have a sex change or something, are ya?"

"Chere, Y'know what Remy mean's, he hasn't even thought about another woman since he laid eyes on y' " he looked at her, realising the truth in his words, of course he still stole the occasional thing, but nothing of any importance since, but he had a feeling that was better left unsaid. Even so when you've got a girl in front of you that can make a thief give up his nightlife; you know she's definitely something remarkable. Remy just couldn't give up. No matter how many times she insisted.

"Cajun, Ah don't bah'y ya lines" Rogue scoffed, although, finding it hard to snap at him when she so badly wanted to believe what he said

"Chere, Remy's not tryin' to get in y' pants, Rem... _I_ want more den that" He decided it would sound more personal if he spoke in the first person for a change. He pulled her closer to him.

She pushed away, grabbing a cup of coffee as she left, knowing exactly how quickly she would give in to him if she stayed there any longer.


	5. Broken but smiling

**Chapter 5:**** Broken but smiling **

Jean held a slinky blue thong out in front of her, inspecting it from a distance. Rogue and Ororo stood beside her, both smothering equally amused smiles

"Are ya' plannin' tah' wear that or floss with it?"

Jean sighed, putting the silk down "I'm not very good at this"

"You just need to get out more" Ororo insisted, grabbing her hand and dragging her in a different direction "Let's stick with black, you can't go wrong with black"

'They never have any green' Rogue had just started to search through the endless amount of lingerie when she caught Kitty eyeing up a small purple number

"Who ya' tryin' to impress, Sugah?" Rogue asked teasingly when she got closer, raising an eyebrow

"Er no one, I was like just looking" Kitty stuttered, putting the lingerie back down as nonchalantly as possible, Rogue gave her a quick nod and left her to her own devices

'I don't want to wear my normal underwear when I'm out with Lance, just encase. But I don't want to wear anything too sexy either, he might get the wrong idea, what if he thinks I'm a complete... oh god, my life is over. OVER!'

'Okay Kitty, calm down, It will be fine. But what if it's not? What if he sees me in it and then he like dies? Death by underwear! Pull yourself together Kitty! No one's going to die as a result of buying some underwear'

She picked up the purple garment, with her head held high and walked over to the till.

'Yeah, just buying some sexy underwear, what're you gunna do about it?' Is the look she _felt_ she gave the lady at the till.

'Oh god, what do I do now' She felt like she'd just committed some sort of crime, as she tapped foot nervously on the hard flooring.

She felt like she didn't breathe until she saw Rogue and the others turn the corner and walk up to her.

-xoxo-

Jean lay awake in bed, content watching her husband sleep. He looked so peaceful, his sandy hair draped across his eyes and his features were calm and angelic.

Sometimes she hated herself. She hated herself for being so selfish, for wanting more than the angel she already had in front of her. She knew how much pain he would be in if he ever found out what she felt she was lacking.

But most of the time she convinced herself she deserved to know what it was like to be with someone else. She'd sat around waiting for Scott to take the hint for years after he'd arrived at the mansion, never experiencing danger, living life on edge. Unlike him, before they had started going out Scott had experienced all that, had gotten his thrills and that's why he was so content with their marriage: Because he'd already exhausted the other ways of living.

That's what got Jean through the day, knowing that however wrong what she wanted was, she believed she deserved it; she'd been wrapped up in cotton wool for too long.

She loved Scott, she really, truly did. But she wanted to experience what everyone else took for granted; she'd missed out on her teenage years, being locked up in her Fathers mansion, and even if it was just for a short while, she wanted to know what it was like to be reckless.

-xoxo-

"Ah hate you" Rogue muttered as she took off her last piece of jewellery, she knew it was the big stuff from here on. Although it was her own fault, no one was forcing her to play. She was just too competitive for her own good.

Remy sat directly across from her in the circle some of the mutants had formed. The only one of them fully dressed. His menacing eyes locked with hers as he dealt another round

She picked up the cards that had been flicked in front of her, silently pleading for a good hand. She slowly raised them to her face before taking a peek with bated breath, the drive of the competition taking over.

"Ah'm in" she announced, smiling smugly

"Yeah?" Bobby asked "What have you got on it?"

"Mah Shirt"

"I fold" Betsy said letting her cards fall back onto the floor

"Yeah I'm with her, I fold" Jean added, shortly followed by Bobby and Logan

"I'm out too"

"You got me"

Remy continued to hold his cards firmly in his hands, like always. A small smirk peeked out from under them

"All right guys, show your hands"

"Straight" Rogue announced proudly, fanning her cards out on the ground in victory

"Flush" Remy said casually, the smug smile creeping further up his face

"What?" She mouthed in disbelief. Her eyes narrowed as the seething desire to punch the annoyingly sexy Cajun man in the face arose.

"Cherie, don't be a sore loser" He tutted'

"Off! Off! Off! Off!" was chanted in unison

The sound of wolf whistles didn't faze Rogue as she removed her top, yet the Cajun's smug smirk made her flush red.

"I've got a good hand" Jean said excitedly not quite grasping the secretive concept behind poker

"I'll put my shirt on that one" Ororo said

"You're shirt?"

"Baby ah can see that anytime ah want" Rogue smiled dangerously "Take off ya pants"

"Not good enough for that"

'Just fold' 'please just fold' the small voice in the back of Rogues head was drowned out by the thrill of a gamble "Well mine is so I'm in"

"I can't lose anymore" Logan said, folding.

Betsy bit her lip "I'm out"

"Fold" Bobby and Jean said in unison

Ororo put her cards down facing everyone

"Two pair, kings and eights" Rogue said, triumphantly again

"Set of aces!" Remy laughed as Rogues face dropped. Again.

"Ugh" the girls mumbled before reluctantly taking off their pants.

Remy's eyes followed every curve of Rogues body. He felt he'd been issued a challenge, that this was a taster, a teaser, of what he could have.

-xoxo-

"So, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess." She pulled at the end of her skirt, the nice black one that wasn't long enough to be prudish or short enough to be slutty. She wasn't even wearing the underwear she had bought, she felt like it was some sort of stolen goods, for some reason, so she shoved it to the back off her wardrobe and to the back of her mind.

"He's definitely going to show, right? I will kill you if I went through all this effort just so-" Pietro slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Relax! He'll show, I told him something about some extra training we can do, he's been all about the training since you left, to distract him I guess," he confirmed, removing his hand from her mouth.

"What have I done..." She trailed off, starting to sob again.

"Woah, calm down, you'll see him soon, and you'll work everything out. It'll be great. So cheer up, you idiot."

"Thanks Pietro, you really know how to comfort a girl," she said sarcastically.

"I aim to please," he said smugly.

"Ass," Kitty snapped, hitting him on the arm. He shot her his hurt puppy look, and Kitty couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Pietro, as arrogant as you are," he glared at her "you've really been a help to me."

"That's cool, I just want Lance back, sandwiches won't make themselves."

"Pietro!"

"What?"

-xoxo-

"This had better be worth it..." Lance grumbled, impatiently tapping his hand on the steering wheel of his truck.

He had just gone to the grocery store to get some more milk (Toad had managed to knock it everywhere) when Pietro called and insisted he come to the field by the house for some extra training. He had planned to spend this evening training anyway, in between wallowing in self pity and cleaning, as per usual. But he knew if he turned Pietro down he'd never hear the end of it. Besides, he was curious about this 'extra training'.

He pulled up to the Boarding House, and dropped of the extra milk, berating Toad for not cleaning up the mess he made. God, he'd become such a housewife.

Lance jogged to the field, it only took a couple minutes. He was greeted by a site he did not expect to see.  
There were candles everywhere. They glowed in the dark of the night. In the middle was a tartan picnic basket, laden with all sorts of foods. It was..amazing. Who did this? Could it be?

"Pietro, I don't want to hurt you man, but I told you, I'm straight, 100 percent straight. It's a lovely gesture and all, but..." He trailed off at the sound of laughter...female laughter.

"Who is it? Hello?" He shouted, desperately trying to catch a glance of this mystery woman. She stepped out of the trees. "Kitty? Kitty, is that you?"

"Hey Lance," Kitty said softly, standing awkwardly by a tree.

"Kitty!" He cried, and they both ran towards each other. He scooped her up in his arms, and held her tightly, as if she would disappear at any moment. He rained kisses down upon her face.

"I missed you so much Lance, and I'm so sorry! I just haven't been doing so good at the mansion, I don't really fit in, and I just -" Lance cut her off with a kiss.

"Kitty, you have nothing to apologise for, I should have been nicer, I knew what you were going through and I-"

"Lance, I can see this going on forever, how about we both apologise and get on with our lives?" They both chuckled at that, and Lance stole another kiss.

"I'm sorry, Kitten. More than you could ever imagine. I love you," He uttered, staring sincerely into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry too, Lance. I love you too," she sighed.

"A-hem." They both reluctantly turned to see Pietro stood there, awkwardly running his hand through his hair.

"So, I see the lovebirds are back together!" Pietro exclaimed, clapping his hands together in delight.  
They both gave him stony glares. If looks could kill...

"Don't give me that! I was just wondering Lance, how would you feel about making a sandwich?"

They spent the next half an hour attempting to fish Pietro out of the lake Lance flung him into. It turned out that Pietro couldn't swim.

-xoxo-

Rogue stared into the mirror on her dressing table, concentrating hard to keep her hand steady whilst doing her make-up

But she couldn't get a certain man from New Orleans out of her head. She had been fighting so desperately not to give in to him. The night playing strip poker she had come to the realisation that the reason she hated him so much, was because she wasn't in control around him. He could provoke any reaction he wanted from her, seemingly without her consent. And Rogue hated not feeling in control. But it was nothing compared to the hate she had for herself for pushing herself away from him. She knew she couldn't, wouldn't, do that forever. That's why she had come to the conclusion that resisting him just wasn't worth it, when she knew she'd be happier -even if it lasted for a while- in his arms.

"Salut Chére" Rogue clenched her eyes shut and tried to pretend that she hadn't heard the voice that cut through air like steel. It was ridiculous, she knew, his faintest whisper could be heard through a mass hysteria of screaming. He just possessed that effect, and he knew it all too well.

He lent in the doorway, his arms crossed carelessly across his broad chest, trademark cocky grin plastered across his face just under his truly bewitching eyes. She couldn't stand his overwhelming arrogance, and what's worse, she didn't like the flips her stomach did when he spoke in that low, perfect tone glazed in wine-red emotion. Another factor which made her even more eager to give him a chance, no matter how many faults of his she tried to find, there was always another good thing to cancel it out

She was so lost in thought that she nearly jumped at the feel of his breath tickling her neck close from behind. His touch burned an electrifying hole in her soft skin when he brushed her cheek with his hand. She nearly bit her lip to control the raw want flowing through her.

"Going somewhere nice?" He asked

"The gals and a'h are goin' out"

"Remy'd like t'see y' dress up like dat for him sometime" He commented, devastatingly suave

"Is that an invitation?" She raised an eyebrow, finished with her make-up she stood up to inspect herself.

"Defiantly" Remy replied, eyes fixated on the green dress Rogue was modelling, the very short green dress...

"Then it's ah date" She said as he pulled her close to him, and for once, she didn't snap at him, or even try to pull away, she just let herself be content there. The reasons for her change of attitude were becoming all the more clear to her. it made sense the more she thought about it; the closer she got, the more she embraced his presence the more she wondered what it was that possessed her to stay away in the first place, she was happy here. When she stared into those endless ruby eyes of his she knew she'd lost, and she'd given in.

As she knew from the game of cards, she couldn't resist a gamble.

Remy smiled charmingly, his hands still locked firmly around her waist, he didn't know why it was she was choosing not to be difficult tonight, nor was he complaining, defiantly not. But in a way he missed the sassy Mississippian's usual attitude. He had to admit though, he could get used to this.

He bent his head down to hers, her emerald green eyes glistening

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway

"Rogue" the two southerners turned to face Ororo Monroe, who was currently trying to smother an amused smile, and failing miserably "Are you ready? Jean and Betsy are downstairs"

"Yeah sugah, Ah'll be right there" Rogue wiggled out of Remy's grasp and headed out of her room, not before looking over her shoulder to give him a quick, but beautiful smile.

**Review or your favourite characters may conveniently die. **

**Yeah? See what I did there, I've resorted to violence.**

**YourMumReviewsMe ;D**


	6. One word: Broken

**A/N: Well hello there, it's been a very long time. I came across my abandoned fanfiction the other day, and wasn't too pleased with my writing ability, so decided to try and give the previous chapters a little revamp. Although I felt mean revising my old chapters without giving you a little gift, so here is a short one for ya'll! In two years I've changed a lot, and I'd like to think I'm at least a little better at writing now, although my passion for this story died when my school work began to build up and my interests took a minor detour. I'm trying to rekindle my love for this story, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: One word: Broken**

"Common' Jubilee!" Kitty Pryde had spent the last half an hour trying to convince the newly admitted X-man to accompany her on her 'little trip' to the nearby club; she assumed that Jubilee might liven things up a bit, being a fellow teenager. To be honest she'd much rather be with Rogue or Logan but, as adults, she knew they would never encourage anything that involved being over 18 for a minor like her. Also she was positive that they weren't too keen on the idea of an angered Emma. So Kitty was hoping Jubilee would share her rebellious streak, she knew the young Chinese-American girl wasn't the rebel type, then again neither was she. She still knew how to be civil, good manners never escaped her even though she liked to be adventurous; but her hope for Jubilee was fading fast.

"Kitty, you're only 17! I'm only 16!" Jubilee stared at her disapprovingly, like she'd done many times since she arrived at the mansion.

"We'll only be out for a while, its gotta' 'like' be better than hanging around here" Apart from being bored out of her mind with all the X-women out and the X-men busy 'talking about some Magnet guy in the Prof's office' she was hoping to see a certain young man there, seeing as the club was located his end of the city.

"What if we get caught?!" Jubilee crossed her arms as a signal she wasn't planning on going anywhere

"There's nothing better to 'like' do, and you never know once we get there you might like it" Kitty insisted

"That's another thing, how are you planning on getting us there?"

"Well...I was thinking of 'like' borrowing Logan's car, he's been teaching me how to drive in it" she added silently 'that's basically an invitation to use it'

"I don't think it's a good idea"

"There'll be loads of cute boys there" Kitty stated 'mater-of-factly'. Obviously she wasn't interested in anyone other than Lance, but she was starting to suss out what type of girl Jubilee was, and it looked as though boys were high up on her list. From the gleam in the other girl's eyes she had the feeling she was pressing the right buttons

"I suppose it wouldn't be that bad" Jubilee said, eye's wide "As long as we're quick" She stuttered

Kitty smiled and dragged Jubilee off to the garage before she had a chance to change her mind

-xoxo-

Rogue and Jean downed their last shot in sync, completing their dare. The X-women had only been sitting in the large, bustling bar for a few hours and Rogue had never laughed so much in her life. It was the few times like this that she really appreciated being a mutant; Of course she would never have met any of the amazing women sat around her if she wasn't one.

Even Emma Frost had accepted the peace offering of the invitation to join them and was now doing her best to laugh along with the other girls, she didn't feel entirely comfortable but she knew she would have to spend a lot of time with the women-as with all of her teammates- so she tried her best to make an effort

Betsy and Rogue's eyes followed a middle aged man as he walked past the woman's table, he was balding with a round stomach, and he had two blondes clinging tightly to his arms. So Rogue assumed his bank account was overflowing

"He's beautiful!" Rogue announced, silliness taking over for the night.

Betsy laughed, truly happy, loving that the effects alcohol had on other people weren't always bad. She'd just gotten un-lucky, her thoughts soon changed, she tended not to enjoy dwelling on her past life

"Rogue, aren't you a little _preoccupied_?" Ororo smiled teasingly, and Rogue blushed at her implication.

The white haired goddess smiled at her friend's reaction, "Planning on announcing anything officially?"

"We're all ears" Betsy grinned devilishly, they were all vigilant enough to notice relationships develop at the mansion and Rogue had been to only one to remain reclusive. Of course they knew she was stubborn to admit to anything but if she was really planning on starting a relationship as Ororo had overheard –and the rest of them had forced out of her- she couldn't keep it up much longer

"Ah don't know what yall' are talkin' about" Rogue insisted innocently

"Are you still going to be denying it when you and Remy both exit the same bedroom in the mornings?" Jean queried playfully

Rogue thought about it for a second before answering "Okay, okay, we have a...thing?" She wasn't quite sure what else to call it, her and Remy hadn't even been out on a date yet

"A '_thing'?!_" Betsy gasped sarcastically "I'm jealous"

Even Emma laughed at the comment; she was getting used to the other girls company and quite enjoyed the frequent usage of sarcasm

"Ya know what ah mean" Rogue battered Betsy playfully with her hand "At least ah don't have ah thing foa'h pigeons"

Betsy nearly choked on her drink "Warren is _not_ a pigeon!" although she strained not to sound overly defensive, since she'd arrived at the mansion the girls had seemed to completely forget she was married.

"He can fly can't he?" Rogue stated...and then regretted it, as she acknowledged that she possessed that ability as well

Ororo chimed in "Even so, you did admit your romantic interest for the billionaire"

"We'll if a man can buy me a boob job I'm sold" She joked light-heartedly

Rogue piped up "How about you Ro', Ah hear yoah' working yoah' way into a certain Canadian's heart...or pant's, whatever"

"Logan is a charming man" Ororo said, careful with her choice of words

"_Charming smarming,_ Is he a good kisser?" Betsy asked eagerly

"He's a gentleman and hasn't made any move to have me up against the garden wall" Ororo insisted, knowing that her rebellious friend had most likely been pressed up against a lot of walls in her lifetime. She didn't think any less of her friend; just that Betsy was a much more adventurous soul then herself

"Gentleman? He's not exactly the type of guy you bring home to your mother" Jean countered

"Yeah Ro', how about you find yourself a nice church boy" Betsy teased

"Only problem is, church boys aren't as experienced in the bedroom area" Jean laughed when she saw the light blush fall on Ororo's mocha cheeks

Rogue pushed away from the table and stood up, gaining the attention of the other women

"Where' you off too?" Emma asked

"For me talking about Logan in bed is like talkin' about yoah' older brother, I'm gunnah' go and get another drink before I throw up" The southerner said in good humour and strolled off towards the bar whilst the other girls laughed before carrying on their conversation

Rouge sauntered off in the direction of the bathroom, swerving occasionally to avoid bumping into the large corrugations of party goers.

To her relief, the bathroom was empty. Leaning against the porcelain of the skin, the southerner sighed as she looked herself up and down in the mirror. What made her any different? Nothing; was all she could come up with. Why would a notorious womanizer ever settle down for her? The spiteful question buzzed around in her head, and it stung. Every step forward she took, she was forced to take another back, as the nagging at the back of her brain reminded her of the pain that trusting in someone could bring.

She'd finally made a breakthrough and allowed herself to get close to the man she desired, but now even the mention of his name set her on edge. Could he really be trusted?

She raised her palm to her forehead "Get a hold of y'self gal, now's not the time"

Tonight she was going to have fun; she washed her hands of the subject, literally. Drying them off with a paper towel before stepping back out into the club, smile plastered artfully on her face.

She was greeted by a very different type of smile, a sly and hatefully false grin, promising suffering. Her eyes darted to the scene behind the grin; her companions sprawled across the floor of the now empty club. Rouge was vaguely aware of the vile lips in front of her contorting into another shape. Words echoed around the room, but she was already limp like a ragdoll, falling towards the ground by the time they reached her ears. Her world turned back

"Come now, my pet. Let us join your fellow test subjects"

-xoxo-

**Sorry It's short, my imagination seems to have run away from me. I'll catch up with him, but I can't promise it'll be quickly.**


End file.
